Don't Say a Thing
by FreeWinky
Summary: REVISED!Ron has been away from home for a long time. This time, when he is home for a family celebration, Mrs.Weasley is determined to make sure that Ron is settled. How will the senior Weasleys begin this journey of love for Ron?
1. Default Chapter

**Don't Say A Thing**

Disclaimer: All the characters that look familiar have been created by J.K. Rowling and have just been used to fit into a plot written by me. None of the songs used in the story were written by me. Any similarity of non-JKR characters and plot is purely coincidental. No money has been gained in writing of this fanfic and it is just for entertainment.

Genre: Drama/Romance

Ship: Mainly Ron/Hermione.

Scenario: Ron and Hermione have been dating ever since their sixth year, starting when they went to Hogsmeade without Harry. Everything was fine until the war broke out. They were distanced from each other as they devoted all their spare time to helping Harry. Nevertheless, dating each other had brought out their pent-up feelings to light. This prologue takes place on the last day of their Hogwarts life.

Prologue

It was over. Everything. The war...the evil...Voldemort...and, and their time at Hogwarts. It created a silence between them as they packed their belongings and prepared to leave the castle that had been their home for the larger part of the past seven years. It had been a place where they had always felt safe, no matter what had been happening in the rest of the world.

Harry was silently wondering what was he supposed to be doing now. Or rather, what was it that he was supposed to be feeling? Happiness? Confusion? Relief? Anger? Depression about where he would have to go next? He certainly did not want to go back to the Dursleys, and he had been sure to make that clear to Dumbledore earlier that day.

While Harry was standing at his bedside, busy sorting out his feelings, Ron was watching him. He was spending the time thinking about his own future, as he knew Harry was doing. All that Ron knew was that whatever he did, he didn't want to leave Harry, especially now when his friend needed him the most. After all, he too needed Harry with him so that they could make up for lost time, doing whatever two teenaged boys normally do.

While all these thoughts and feelings were flooding through him, the silence caused a restlessness in his mind. You see, Ron was not used to having silence in his surroundings. He was more used to noise and havoc, what with growing up with Fred and George's pranks, followed by the inevitable scolding when they were caught by Mrs. Weasley.

Ron's mind was immediately filled with warmth as he thought of his parents and of his home: The Burrow. The excitement of going home, and staying there, enjoying his Mum's fussing (and cooking) for as long as he liked, was a welcome break. Cooking. Food. Ron was surprised how, in the midst of a very serious discussion with his mind about what was he going to do now, that he could still manage to think about food. That was another reason why he was going to miss Hogwarts so much. The wonderful food. Hermione was right, he even remembered her once saying, "Leave it to you to think of food in the middle of a war." They had been trying to think of some way to get rid of the Death-Eaters, when Ron had suggested tricking them into eating some candies from an advanced version of the Skiving Snackboxes. That was not exactly the kind of food that Ron's mind and stomach responded to with much gratitude, but it was still food.

Then there was Hermione. There was something very, very special about her, at least according to him. Harry agreed with him in that, but not in the same way Ron did. Actually, he was not sure what exactly it was that he felt about her. It was certainly much different from what he felt for her in their first year, though it was somewhat nearer to what it developed into in their fourth year. Then it took a definite form last year, when they had begun dating each other. Only, he did not know what to call that form. He would have remained oblivious to it had Harry and Ginny not begun teasing him. But was everything they teased him about true? Did he really-

"Blast it! That ruddy owl!" Ron shouted, as he disentangled a smart-looking brown owl from his hair. He noticed that Harry was also busy struggling with his own brown owl, which had finally settled on the headboard of Harry's bed. Ron wasn't sure what it that made him angry this time was. Was it the fact that the owl could not find a better place to perch than his hair, or because he had been disrupted when he was on the edge of uncovering his own hidden feelings and emotions?

Harry smiled at the scene that Ron presented to him, the owl perched on his head, impatiently trying to get him to read the letter that was tied to it's leg.

"Ok, Ok, I'll read it. Do you mind getting off my head now? Go and perch somewhere else. I don't know where you sit wherever you come from, but in case you didn't notice, this my head and not your perch," Ron said, glaring at the owl as it gave an arrogant hoot, reminding him very much of Hedwig. The owl then settled itself on the windowsill while Ron opened the letter and began to read it.

**Dear Mr. Weasley, **

**This letter is in response to the application that you sent into the Auror Training Program last June. It gives us immense pleasure to tell you that you have been accepted into the program, which will start on September 1st. **

**Due to high recommendations that have arrived from Albus Dumbledore and other such prestigious dignitaries in the Ministry, we have also decided to put your training as an Auror in a scholarship, which means that you will been exempt from all the fees normally required to participate in this program.**

**The courses in the program will include lessons (theory and practical) in Advanced Defence techniques (both magical and non-magical), Stealth, Potions, Disguise, and your chosen field of expertise. It is a course of 4 years after which there is an internship of 1 year.**

**Kindly respond to this letter within two days of receipt.**

**Yours truly, **

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**H.O.D.**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

Ron looked up from his letter with pleasant shock, only to find that Harry was staring at him with the same expression, the only difference being that Ron's jaw had dropped open.

Harry managed to speak first. "Well, judging from your expression, I think I can safely say that your letter says the same thing as mine. Well, what do you think about it?"

It was only then that Ron recovered from his shock, and got his voice back, "I-I don't know, mate. I really don't know. But what I want to ask you is this: do you want to do it, after all we've just been through?"

"Yeah, I think so. Because, I always thought that, if I ever survived the war, I wanted to become an Auror. I don't think I had ever kept any other career options open".

"So?"

"So…"

"I guess, the Auror Academy should prepare itself for the havoc that Weasley and Potter are going to unleash on it."

At this both Ron and Harry smiled, and not being able to control it a moment longer, burst out laughing on their beds. After what seemed like several long minutes, or possibly hours, their laughter subsided and both of them lay flat on their backs, staring at the ceiling and dreaming of their future.

Suddenly, Harry said softly, "Ron, I think we should have a talk with Dumbledore. What do you say?"

"I think you're right. Come on, let's go."

Hermione was looking out her window, the one that showed her the vast expanse of the Forbidden Forest. The same forest where she had had the first detention of her life, with Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Neville and…and Malfoy. All the sweetness that was in her mind when she thought of the first four people vanished with just the slightest thought of the fifth name. It was then replaced with the bitterness that could only be associated with the war. The same war out of which she came with not only a few physical injuries (she called them her "warrior injuries"), but also with a lot of mental and emotional fatigue.

She was happy that that the Second War was now over. Harry could start his life and lead it as he wanted to, without having to live up to anybody's expectations. Now he did not have to be the "Boy-Who-Lived", or the ray of hope that the whole world had been clinging to for 17 years. Also at an end was his life of being the receiver of endless stares, most of which rested on the horrible lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Hermione also knew that whatever Harry did, Ron was sure to always be there for him, and participate in everything with him. As different as they were, they did share the same fields of interest in what they wanted to do with their lives. Hermione had really begun to respect, admire, and…and adore the loyalty that Ron showered on Harry.

Adore? Yes, adore. From sixth year on, she had begun to notice it whenever she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat in the common room talking and discussing various topics, ranging from how to protect Harry from Voldemort, to Quidditch. Whenever Ron spoke excitedly about Quidditch (which eventually led to animated chatter about the Chudley Cannons), she lost track of what he was actually saying, and was instead concentrating on how his blue eyes brightened whenever he said "Wronski Feint", and how his hearty laugh, that sounded like a gurgling brook, caused ripples in her mind. Then Ginny would nudge her and she would come out of her reverie only to notice a red tinge to Ron's ears. She always took it that the blush came from some teasing that Harry and Ginny did, about some or the other girl. After all, Ron was quite attractive, or was it only she who thought that?

Only the gentle tapping of a smart brown owl on the window interrupted her thoughts. Wondering who the sender of the message might be, she let the owl inside, and slit open the letter that it had brought.

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**This letter is in response to the application that you sent into the Auror Training Program last June. It gives us immense pleasure to tell you that you have been accepted into the program, which will start on September 1st. **

**Due to high recommendations that have arrived from Albus Dumbledore and other such prestigious dignitaries in the Ministry, we have also decided to put your training as an Auror in a scholarship, which means that you will been exempt from all the fees normally required to participate in this program.**

**The courses in the program will include lessons (theory and practical) in Advanced Defense techniques (both magical and non-magical), Stealth, Potions, Disguise, and your chosen field of expertise. It is a course of 4 years after which there is an internship of 1 year.**

**Kindly respond to this letter within two days of receipt.**

**Yours truly, **

**Kingsley Shacklebolt**

**H.O.D.**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

Hermione sighed and wondered what she should do. Thinking of the past war helped her reach her final decision.

No. She did not want to see more havoc, bloodshed, or disorder than what she had seen already. According to her mind, that was enough to last her a lifetime. After all, it was all this that caused the wave of fatigue that was currently lulling all the parts of her brain slowly into hibernation. As she lay down on her bed, she decided that she did not want to become an Auror, and thus contradicted all the ambitions she had had since her 4th year. Now what she wanted was a job that would give her some peace. What that would be, she did not know, but there was surely something.

As she felt the need for sleep screaming in her brain, she smiled to herself, thinking of the time when Harry and Ron had, jokingly, told her that her body was now demanding its compensation for all the rest it had to forgo over the last seven years. But, jokes apart, they had respected her need to rest and had left her alone to sleep when she wanted to. In her mind, she agreed with Madam Pomfrey: that, after the war and her contribution, to it with her tireless planning of strategies, her mind was tired and needed its share of healthy and refreshing thoughts, which it would get through sleep.

With that thought in her mind, she drifted off.

As Harry and Ron exited the Headmaster's office, they had a new idea of what they would learn in their program. Once outside they met up with Ginny, and told her the news. Ginny was so happy that she knocked each of them over with fierce hugs to rival Mrs. Weasley's own bone crushing ones.

Reminded suddenly about his earlier thoughts of Hermione, Ron cleared his throat, and said to the hallway at large, "Uh, Harry, I'll be writing the reply to this letter later. Right now, I want to spend some time down at the lake…."

Then, taking Harry aside, he whispered so that Ginny couldn't hear, "and…erm…mate, will you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" Harry asked, having just the slightest idea of what that might be.

"When you reach the tower, will you ask Hermione to meet me at the lake in, say, 10 minutes? It's nothing to worry about, I just I think I need to talk to her before we leave tomorrow."

"OK. I'll do that."

"Thanks, mate," Ron added with a smile, then he turned and left in the direction of the lake.

After what seemed to her a long time, Hermione woke up in response to a soft knock at her door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Ginny.

"Hi Hermione. Had a good nap?"

"Yes, Ginny. I sure did. So, tell me. What managed to get you to the Head Girl Dormitory and away from Harry?" Hermione asked with mischievous smile.

"Oh, shut up Hermione. I told you there is nothing between Harry and me…."

"I know. I know. Just checking."

"And just what is that supposed to mean? Never mind, I didn't come here to discuss that. Harry has asked me to inform you that Ron wants you to meet him by the lake in about 10 minutes. Oh ... and he says, 'nothing to worry about.' I think Ron wants to have a heart-to-heart with you."

"Oh, Ok. I'll just freshen up, and then go meet him."

"Okay bye. See you later."

As she changed, Hermione wondered what this might be about.

"Ron?"

No response.

"Ron?"

Ron turned back at the voice of Hermione, and shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Oh, hi Hermione! Sorry I didn't answer you sooner. I was just really deep in thought."

"Well, that is something. What were you thinking about?"

"Why don't you sit here with me? Doesn't the lake look beautiful tonight? I can't believe that this is the last time I will ever be sitting here like this, at this lake." _Especially with you._ Ron thought.

"Yes I know, Ron. But why don't tell me what it is you wanted to talk about."

"Hey! Does it have to be a serious topic? Can't a person just share a heart-to-heart with their best friend?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Hey, I have some news for you!"

"What is it?"

"Harry and I received a letter offering us free Auror training a few hours back. We talked it over with each other and Dumbledore, and we have decided to accept the offer. I'm sorry we didn't tell you right away. We thought you were sleeping."

"Oh, that's all right. Oh Ron, I am so happy for you, and Harry. But Harry- are you sure Harry wants to do that after all he's been through?"

"Strangely enough, yeah. I asked him the same thing, and he said that he was sure he wanted to do it. I was surprised, but then I thought; now Harry is free man and he can decide what he wants to do himself. If this is what he wants, so be it. What happened with you?"

"Oh, actually, I got the same letter that you and Harry got, but I don't think I want to do this, Ron."

Ron was surprised, very surprised. "Why not, Hermione?"

"Because I am tired. Tired of war. Tired of unpleasant deadly spells. Tired of seeing death everywhere. Tired of that fear. Just tired. I just want to have a pleasant job and a simple life now."

"Well I see your point. I can see that you have seen enough bad things to last you a lifetime and they have taken a toll on you. Just look at you. Yes, Hermione, I agree with you. You need your share of happiness now."

Hermione smiled and said, "And besides, if anything goes wrong, I'm sure I can count on you two to help me. Who would mess with a girl who has two mighty Aurors on her side, right?"

"Yes, right. But, jokes apart, Hermione…that is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You see, I am going away for five years of training, and Merlin only knows how long I will be out there after that, how long I will live-"

"Why Ron, what makes you think that? Anytime you come back, you will find me waiting for you and Harry to come and tell me about your adventures and missions-"

At this, Ron stood up to prepare himself to say his next words, and Hermione stood up to listen, wondering where exactly he was going with this.

"The first and the foremost thing is that you are special because you are my best friend."

"Well not just that. I hope you remember that we did go out for a while, before the war broke out. That was a very special time in my life."

"Mine too."

"And might I add that, back then I thought, and I still think, that I could live with the memory of those days in my mind forever," Hermione was surprised to hear these words spill out of her own mouth, and she was slightly conscious of the fact that her mouth did not bother to consult with her brain before letting those words out. Not only that, the words were true.

Ron, too, was slightly blushing at the words that had come from Hermione. But, as the meaning of the words and the emotion behind them sunk into him, he realized that he needed to speak his feelings, sooner rather than later.

"See, that's exactly what I mean. I don't want you just clinging to a memory for five or more years, wasting your life, and then finally, find out that I'm dead or cannot come back for some other unavoidable reason. You need to move on, Hermione."

Turning back and looking intently at Hermione, he continued. "Please Hermione. Don't misunderstand me. I don't want to hurt you, that's why I'm telling you this. Please don't wait for me. You yourself said that you were tired of war. Waiting for me is a war of sorts and I don't want you to go through that. But I also don't want you to think that this ends any friendship between us. I want you to know that you are a very, very special person and you will always hold a special place in my heart. I want you to know that I want to have that invisible bond of friendship to keep my spirits up when I get depressed, and I want it to prevent me from taking a wrong path that I may take because of…well, you know me."

By this time, Ron's eyes were shining with tears and he refused to close them due to the fear that they may slide down his cheeks and betray his true emotion. As everything around him became a blur, he looked away and wiped his tears before they fell down. He then went back to sitting on the grass.

Hermione was numb with shock. Somehow, she wanted to scream out loud that this wasn't right. But, as Ron's words sunk in, she realized whatever he had said all this while; it was for the good of both her and Ron. She did not want Ron distracting himself from his training, the opportunity which he rightfully deserved, just because he was worrying about her and feeling guilty about leaving her. Also, of all the times he had been wrong, this time Ron was right. Hermione was tired of war and struggle, and she didn't want to have to deal with it for a long time, until push came to shove... But what about what she felt for Ron? Taking a deep breath, she made the second important decision of her life-and that day.

Ron was so busy staring at the grass in front of him, that he had almost forgotten that he was not alone. At least until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hermione sat next to him, and, wiping her own tears, she said, "Ron, I can see that you have had a difficult time telling this to me. Let me tell you that you don't have to worry about me in this matter. I promise that no matter what happens, you will always have my side of our friendship to support you in whatever you do. Of course, you have Harry with you too. And as you have always proved, how ever stupid you two may seem, when you make a decision, you're always successful in it. Since you have Harry, and Harry has you, both of you with my voice constantly ringing in your ears (even if I am not within earshot), you wouldn't dare go wrong. Am I right?"

Ron gave a short laugh and said, "Thanks Hermione. You couldn't possibly imagine what a load you've taken off my shoulders." He started to get up when she spoke again.

"But Ron, I also want to tell you that this does not mean that I'll forget everything. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can replace that."

Ron stood up and held out his hand, saying, "Okay, the memories are all yours." _Not really. They are mine too._ "Do what you want with them. Now, Miss Granger, if you please, let us go and have some dinner. All this emotional turmoil has made me exceptionally hungry."

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiled, and said, "Why of course, Mr. Weasley! Let us go." But you don't realize Ron, how much I am hurt by this decision of yours.

Both of them walked towards the castle, not bothering to let go of each other's hands. All the way, during the walk up the lawn, they were engulfed in a silence, but they didn't feel the need to break it. Words were unnecessary.


	2. Chapter 1:Going Home

**Chapter 1: Going Home **

_After Eight years:_

The Auror Headquarters had a special section, the Correspondences Section, where Aurors who were on long missions could collect all the post they had received during their absence. This arrangement was to maintain the secrecy of where the concerned Aurors were stationed, so that the enemies could not use their personal information to cause damage.

As Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, the top-notch Aurors, returned from their highly exhausting mission of capturing this new trend of Dark Wizards, who had taken to using Muggle technology, along with magic, to cause trouble. So, it had been very difficult for them to collect both the magical and the non-magical evidence to trap them with and take them to trial.

After reporting to their Department Head, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and submitting their reports, evidence, and etc, Ron and Harry went to see if they had received any messages at the Correspondences section. Ron and Harry had both received invitations for a special function at The Burrow. In addition to that, Harry had some of his own messages. Wondering what the invitations might be about, Ron and Harry both sat at their cubicles going through their mail.

The invitation read:

_ center i Arthur and Molly Weasley are proud to invite you to the wedding of their only daughter_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley /i /center _

"WHAT!" Ron screamed aloud.

"Ron, mate, are you happy or shocked or angry or…", Harry was alarmed by the sudden outburst.

"Of course I'm shocked, but, yeah, I'm happy...But, after all, it is little Ginny."

"You do know that if Ginny hears the last two words of that sentence, she'll kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, I realize that. But she is, after all the youngest, and if I say so, you can just imagine how Bill and Charlie must be feeling. Merlin, Ginny's wedding!"

Suddenly there was a 'pop' from the fireplace, and Shacklebolt's head appeared, saying, "Harry, I need to see you right now. It is something quite important."

"Oh, Okay. Ron, I'll see you in a while."

"Okay Harry"

Harry left, not realizing that the invitation was still in his hand. Meanwhile, Ron went back to reading his invitation, starting where he had left off.

_ center i Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_With_

_Mark Raymond_

_On 1st August 2006_

_You are cordially invited to attend. /i /center _

Ron noticed that there was also a letter written on the back of the invitation. It was a message from Ginny.

_ i Dear Ron,_

_I don't know when this letter is going to reach your eyes. I hope you receive it before my wedding. I know you must be very surprised to learn this. Mark is a very nice man. I'm sure you will like him when you get to know him. _

_See, that's why I have written this letter. I want you to come at least one month before the wedding, so that you will be able to rest a little, and meet everybody, especially Mum, before she plunges you along with her and the rest in the wedding frenzy. I, too, want to spend some time with you. _

_Bring Harry too. Mum's been asking for him as well. I am sure he too could use some relaxation._

_One more thing, You Better Come Home Soon, or…you know the consequences of a Weasley temper._

_Love, Ginny _

_P.S. I have been practicing my Bat-Bogey Hex. /i _

Ron closed the letter and sat thinking about his home and his family. It had been so long since he had last seen them. Three years wasn't exactly a short time. The last time he and Harry had been home was right after they had completed their training as Aurors. His thoughts drifted to his Mum's cooking. Anything cooked by her was so delicious and-

"Hey Ron! Did you read the invitation?"

"Harry, why is it that whenever I think of food, something has to interrupt my train of thought," Ron said with mock irritation on his face. "Anyway, I did read it. I got a letter from Ginny too. She says that we have to go home one month before the wedding, so that we can relax and meet everybody before getting caught in the wedding wave."

"Oh! That's a good idea. But-"

"Yeah, but what about the work here. Will Shacklebolt allow us to go?"

"Nah, that's not a problem. I already asked him for permission, and he says we can go. We really deserve a vacation."

"Wicked! Thanks Harry, you're a real friend."

"Thanks Ron. But I can't come with you just now. I have some other work to do first."

"Ohhh! Does the work include someone with short black hair and dark eyes named Hillary?"

Harry felt a blush creeping up his face as he said, "Yeah, it does. It's been a long time since I met up with her, and with all the understanding she has shown, I think she deserves some undivided attention for once. After all, I can't take-"

"Undue advantage of the compromises made by her. I know, I know. I've heard it only a thousand times. Yeah, you go there. Tell her hello from me."

Hillary Crystal had been Harry's girlfriend for two years. She had helped Harry and Ron in many cases, as she worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department and they often required such information to track Dark Wizards. She was a very cheerful girl with a rather witty sense of humour. She also had a very level head on her shoulders, and knew very well how to manage with Harry's unexpected bouts of silence and temper.

"Sure. I promise I'll be there at least one day before the wedding."

"OK. Why don't you bring Hillary with you too? I'm sure she'd love to come."

"Really! That'd be great. I'll ask her and let you know what she says. I think we better leave now before they change their minds and send us on another mission."

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

Before they had time to even get excited about getting a break, they were packed and ready to leave.

"See you soon, Harry."

"Yeah, See you. Have fun. Tell everyone hello, and give Ginny my congratulations."

Ron Apparated to the front of his home, right in the middle of the gnome-filled garden. He thought to himself, i _Gosh, I must have missed this house too much to even miss these gnomes here. Whoa, that is the limit of homesickness! /i _

He barged into the house, and shouted, "ANYBODY HERE? I'M HOME!"


	3. Chapter 2:Meet the Family

** center b Chapter 2:Meet The Family /b /center **

Ron barged into the house and shouted,"ANYBODY THERE! I'M HOME!"

Within a second, he was enveloped in a large warm hug, which with 26 years of experience, he recognized as his mother's.

"Oh Ron! I never thought you would come home so soon. Did you get the invitation?", Mrs.Weasley said.

"Yes Mum. I got Ginny's letter too. I had just come from-"

"RON! Merlin, I don't believe it. You are already home. Had I known that you will come home, as soon as you heard of my wedding, I would have got married long back."

"Shut it, Ginny, and give your brother a nice hug worth three years."

As Ginny hugged Ron, he couldn't help muttering to her, "My little Ginny, getting married already! Seems like just yesterday she had first boarded the Hogwarts Express."

"Oh please don't remind me of that...and just what do you mean by 'Little Ginny'?"

"Mum! Save me!" Ron shouted in mock fright." Ginny is going to kill me. You know Harry did warn me that you'll kill me if I called you 'Little Ginny'."

"Speaking of Harry, where IS he? I thought I told you to bring him with you."

"Well, before you barged in-" Ron winced from the punch he had just received from Ginny and continued, "I was just telling Mum that, when I got your letter and invitation, Harry and I had just returned from a mission. Don't worry Mum, we're fine. The mission was a success. I'll tell you about it later. Back to my story, we were going through the last minute reports of it and so, Harry convinced Shacklebolt into granting us a vacation-"

"You deserve it," Mrs.Weasley and Ginny said at once.

"Thanks. But really the point here is, Harry said he wanted to spend some part of the vacation with his girlfriend Hillary, and will be there in time for the wedding. Don't worry, Ginny, he promised me. I told him that he could bring Hillary with him to the wedding. So he sends his love to all of you."

"Oh good! At least he will be there for the wedding." Mrs.Weasley, who had been listening to the brother-sister conversation and gazing proudly at Ron, suddenly snapped out of her slight daze and said, "Okay Ron, you can tell the rest of your story to everybody else at once at dinner. I am sure you don't want to repeat it for each and everybody. Now go and freshen up a bit before we eat."

Ron took all his luggage up to his room and went to have a shower. As he was drying his hair, he could hear all the chaotic chatter that had started around the dining table. Not wanting to miss out on the conversation (nor his Mum's great cooking, that he could smell from the bathroom), he finished drying off, and headed downstairs to meet everybody. The moment he made his appearance, all the chaos in the kitchen died down and he could feel everybody's shocked eyes focused on him; you could have heard a pin drop.

"What! Do I have Moody's eyes on my face?"

Everybody gave a loud laugh at this and rushed to meet him.

"Ron! So nice to see you after so many years. How are you? I heard the last mission was particularly grueling."

"I'm fine, Dad. How are you? You look tired."

"Oh that's old age. It is creeping in slowly. Yes, just old age, nothing else. I'm fine."

"Hey Ronniekins"-Ron winced at this name_ ( i Will they ever stop calling me that? /i )_- "How are you doing?"

"Doing fine. How is your joke shop going on? Anything new? Are Angelina and Alicia here too?"

"Yes Ron. We're right here." Ron whirled around to greet his two very pregnant sisters-in-law with a hug. He muttered to each of them, "Congratulations."

"What? No hugs for us? Not fair, Ronnie. We are, after all, your brothers."

"Shut up, you two. I think it is high time you two started behaving yourselves. You are going to be fathers in a few months."

"No use telling them, Ron," Angelina said. "Believe me."

"Angelina's right," said Alicia. "I think we are going to be very tired when this baby comes, because we'll each be looking after two babies instead of one."

Just then, Ron felt a small push near his legs and almost lost his balance. Before he could see what had pushed him, he heard Ginny shout, "Phil! Prissy! Get back here right now! You kids finish your dinner first and then you can run around as much as you like."

Looking behind him, he saw two small children hiding behind his legs, mostly trying to escape Ginny's wrath. They were giving him a look that plainly said, 'Please don't tell her we're here.' But, before he could do anything, Ginny caught them saying, "Aha! Hiding behind Uncle Ron, I see! Come out, you two. You are busted!"

Ron was already gaping at the kids when he heard Ginny refer to himself as 'Uncle Ron'. i _Who are these kids? /i _

As if reading his mind, Ginny said to the children, "Kids! Meet your youngest, Uncle Ron." Turning to Ron she said, "And Ron, these are Percy and Penny's kids, Philip and Priscilla. You know, they may be intelligent like their dad, but in pranks, they are competition to even Fred and George."

Still looking at Phil and Prissy with adoration replacing shock, Ron asked, "Where are Percy and Penny?"

Mrs. Weasley replied first, "Oh, they had some important work in the Ministry, so they couldn't make it home for dinner. They'll be back tomorrow in time for breakfast. You can meet them then. Now, everybody sit down and we can start our dinner."

Dinner went on as peacefully as one could hope with Fred and George and their new 'trainees', Phil and Prissy. Ron had to agree with Ginny that they were smart like their father, but as far as looks were concerned, they were more like Penny. Although, Ron did not remember her face clearly, he could tell that nothing in their appearances came from Percy, except for their Weasley red hair.

After dinner, Ron retired to his old room, with all the latest family news flashing in his head. Lying on his back, he stared at the ceiling and the walls, the same walls that were still covered with the Chudley Cannons posters that he had pinned up when he was younger. He was glad that nobody had disturbed his room in his absence. Sure, he had grown up and was a responsible adult and all, but he had not lost that childlike obsession he had towards the Quidditch team which, he knew, had never one won a single match and had a very slim chance of winning any in the future, unless there was miracle.

He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in."

It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum?"

"Oh good, Ron, I was afraid you were asleep. I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Sure Mum! You don't have to ask my permission for that. You are my mum after all. Come on in," Ron said patting the place next to his pillow.

As Mrs. Weasley sat down at the place indicated, Ron gently laid his head on her lap. Mrs. Weasley was surprised at this gesture. None of her sons, well maybe Bill, had ever expressed their feelings this way.

Out of habit, she started stroking his hair and said, "Ron, How is your Auror job going on? I hope you and Harry are not doing any foolish acts of going in search of danger."

Ron took her free hand in his and looked up at her, saying, "Oh c'mon Mum, you know we are not eleven anymore. And besides that is what we are trained for- no, not to do foolish dangerous mischief- to face danger cleverly, when time comes. And believe me, Mum, whatever we did in school has earned us, Harry and I, a reputation as invincible. Do you know Mum that Harry and I are one of the best in our batch of Aurors?"

"I know, Ron, and I am proud of you and Harry. But don't let that 'invincible' thing get in your head and make you overconfident. Promise me, Ron that both of you will be careful."

Ron gave her a very affectionate look and said, "Oh alright Mum, I promise, on behalf of Harry too, that we will be careful."

Mrs.Weasley watched as Ron played with the fingers of her hand he had in his, and moved to the next thought in her mind as she said, "Ron, I have been watching you from ever since you arrived. It seems like you have changed a lot. No temper, no hot-headedness. How did that happen?"

"Just by returning home, I guess."

Ron looked up and noticed a confused look on his mother's face. So he elaborated, "You see, Mum, when you are off on some mission in some godforsaken place, from where you have no idea if you'll get out in one piece…or see your loved ones, you just tend to value every moment you get to spend with your family. So, here I am, appreciating all the love I get from this family, and showing how much love I have for it, how much ever we may usually disagree with each other."

Mrs. Weasley was stunned at the sense of maturity her youngest son had developed over these years. She could see, in his eyes, the maturity of a 26-year-old Auror who has faced dangers since the tender age of eleven, but they had not lost the twinkle that they carried ever since he was born. The twinkle, which always made him look young, irrespective of his age.

"Speaking of families, Ron, don't you think it is time that you had one?" Mrs.Weasley asked, smiling.

"No Mum, I don't think I want to go into that yet."

"Why ever not?"

"Mum, I am at the peak of my career and I don't know what the future has in store for me. Mum, you know the dangers Harry and I have to face in our job. What if something happened to me? What will happen to my wife? She'd just be left alone. That'd be very unfair to her."

"I know Ron, and I agree about the risks in your job, but what about all you said about family, don't you want someone to come back home to? Someone for whom you will fight or do anything, just so that you can see her one more time? Someone who will remind you that you can't be careless with your life anymore as you share it with another person now? Someone whose memory will give you strength to fight the evils?"

"Sure Mum, but I don't want to start thinking about it now."

"Then I suggest you should start now. Ron dear, you are the only one who isn't settled yet. Soon Ginny will get married and only you will be left. I know these aren't the dark times they once were, when we couldn't be sure if we could find ourselves or our loved ones alive, even a minute from now. Thanks to you, Harry and Hermione, those times are gone. But we are growing old and I don't know what-"

Mrs. Weasley stopped talking when she heard soft snoring. She looked down, amused and quite touched at the same moment, to see that Ron had already fallen asleep with one of her hands tightly grasped in both his hands, and a small smile playing on his lips.

At that moment, to her, he did not look like one of the best Ministry Aurors, Ronald Weasley, but like her little baby, her youngest son, Ronnie.

She gently shifted his head from her lap and placed it softly on his pillow. Moving aside, she carefully pried her hand from his grip. After tucking him, and stopping to gaze lovingly back at him for a moment, she left the room, closing the door with a soft click.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am sorry if this chapter has been boring. It took me lot of effort to even start writing this chapter. I just wanted to get you and Ron updated with whatever has happened in his family while he was doing his Auror duties. The main story will start with the next chapter. Also, I know you guys must be wondering, if this is a RHr story, then where in the world is Hermione? She too will come in the next chapter(s). I want to keep her personal life as secret as possible as that is a part of the plot climax.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention that that Philip and Priscilla are 3 years old.


	4. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Task

**Chapter 3:The Unexpected Task**

Next morning, Ron woke to the first rays of the morning rays streaming into his eyes. As he was getting dressed for breakfast, he remembered the conversation that he had had with his mum the night before. He remembered vaguely that the last word he had heard before drifting off was 'Hermione'.

_I wonder where she ever got to? What has she been doing all these years? Why didn't she keep in touch with Harry and me like she promised?_

These thoughts clouded his mind, and his consciousness, and he didn't realise he was already in the kitchen, until his mother offered him some bacon. Molly Weasley was busy preparing breakfast, while Arthur sat at the head of the table reading the _Daily Prophet._ Ron had heard that his former classmate Neville Longbottom now ran the newspaper. With the absence of people like Rita Skeeter, the paper had finally gained a respectable status.

"Good Morning, Mum, Dad."

"Good Morning, Ron. You're up early. Had a good sleep?" replied Mrs.Weasley.

"Oh yeah, great. I just haven't lost my stupid habit of waking early yet…... I've had to be up with the dawn since the first day of Auror training, and I expect it will take a while to grow out of it."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "Well, it's a good thing that you're up early, isn't it? I've written up a nice long list of chores for you to do today, like-"

_ i Oh no, Not de-gnoming of the garden, please! /i _

"Not so fast, Molly. I want Ron to come to my office today. I have a job for him, small but important. Once he is done with that, he can come home and you can use him for as much manual labour as you like. Alright, my dear?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife, with a very meaningful look in his eyes.

A look whose meaning escaped Ron.

But, Mrs.Weasley seemed to understand what her husband meant. Catching on, she said, "Okay, Arthur. But I want him back as soon as possible. I need as much help as I can get, what with Ginny's wedding coming up."

"I understand dear. I'll send him back as soon as I can." Looking at Ron, he said, "Be at my office at 10 o'clock sharp, okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

_ i Thank, Merlin. At least, I won't have to do any de-gnoming on the first morning of my vacation. /i _

At 9.30, Ron left the Burrow and headed to his father's office, after promising Ginny that he would definitely be back in time to meet her fiancé…just as soon as he got back from finding out about the "mysterious job" that his father was going to assign to him.

At the reception desk of the Ministry of Magic, he asked, "Could you please tell me which floor I can find Arthur Weasley? I'm his son, Ron Weasley."

"Of course, you are. I can tell from your hair," said the witch at the desk, smiling. "You will find him in Muggle-Wizard relations office. That's on Level Two, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Thank you."

Ron was happy to find that he hadn't been asked to leave his wand at the desk, likely due to his privileges as an Auror. He took his time to reach Level Two, watching all the strange people who were proneto frequent the Ministry, although being there, and seeing these people wasn't that new to him. He had been there many times in his childhood, and it was nearly always amusing. After all, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office _was_ a pretty amusing place to be.

As he was walking down the long corridors, caught up in the sights and sounds, he didn't even notice the blur caused as a small witch (although, if his height were to be considered, anybody could be small) rushed right into him. In spite of his being a fully trained, and a very alert Auror, he could do nothing to stop himself from banging into her.

But, before he could tell if she was hurt, or even see who she was, she had hurried off after mumbling an apology.

"I'm sorry," Ron called after the vanishing figure.

A bit shaken by the incident, he looked around to take his bearings, and found that he was outside his father's office. He knocked on the door. Mr.Weasley's voice beckoned him in.

"Hello, Ron, Welcome to my office. Oh…and don't mind the mess."

And what a mess it was. Loads of common Muggle stuff strewn everywhere, not as a part of his job (which no longer required him to deal with Magically Malfunctioning Muggle Matters), but as a part of Mr. Weasley's famous obsession with Muggle objects. Ron adored his father for that very obsession.

"That's okay, Dad."

"You know, I'm quite proud of you, Ron. I know I must've told you that a thousand times by now, but I mean it. I hear that you had to learn to live in the Muggle world without arousing any suspicion. You seem to have been successful…unless that Ripley group has some sort of secret mickey-fony attached to you. But if you find one, let me have it. Anyway, being so successful means that you must know quite a lot about Muggles by now."

"Yeah, I do," said Ron. "But it helped a lot to have Harry with me. He knows way more about'em than I do."

"Oh, of course, yes. The Dursleys and all. You know, as much as I know about eclectricity, I really don't know much about how the Muggles actually live—I wish I did though. All that you've learnt will really help along the Muggle-Magic relations that the Ministry has been trying to build ever since Voldemort's downfall."

_ i Not to mention your craze for Muggles. /i _

Mr. Weasley snapped out of his dreamy daze, "Then again, that will be a job for some other day, some other time. For now, let's stick to the task currently at hand."

"What's that?"

"Your mother told me about the conversation she had with you last night, you know, about, settling down and all."

"Uh-oh."

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad. Anyway, I thought I'd just ease the situation for you a bit. Alright, you have to see the 'prospective bride', but…what if you don't like her?"

"Huh? What do you -" Then as realization hit him, Ron looked up at his father and was met with a mischevious grin."You're just great."

"Don't thank me. Thank our ancestors. This is one of the traditional Weasley father-son conversation that take place when the lady of the house loses faith in the charm of a Weasley bloke, and so forces him into blind dates and the sort. And mind you, you aren't the first one to get advice."

"You mean Charlie and-"

"Yes, yes, all of them had to face the music eventually, and I gave them the cotton balls. But, Ron-"

_ i Damn, I knew there was a catch. /i _

The thought must have shown on his face, because Mr Weasley looked at him intently and continued, "You must promise me, that you will not misuse this right. I mean, you will not reject the girl just because you can. You will end it, if and only if you feel it will genuinely not work. You promise?"

"Yes, I promise, Dad."

"So, let's get back to business. First thing, you will not go alone on any of the blind dates."

"What! Are you telling that a i _mature /i _26-year-old guy like i _me /i _ needs a chaperone?"

"No. I am telling you that a bloke like you needs someone, more like, a 'mediator'. And…" Mr. Weasley's expression brightened as he continued, "I know the perfect person to carry out that job."

"Who, Ginny? Oh no, not Ginny. I don't need my kid sister to be my… i _mediator_. /i Besides, she's too busy with her wedding preparations."

"Of course, I know that. I'm not talking about Ginny. I am talking about-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh good, come in. You're just in time."

All this while, Ron's back was towards the door as he spoke to his father. So, when Mr.Weasley acknowledged the third person entering the room, he turned around to see who it was. He saw a witch with brown, bushy hair, reading glasses balanced on the bridge of her nose, approaching his father's desk. As she came closer, he started feeling an air of familiarity about her. He knew who she was; he just couldn't place a finger on it. He was too busy pondering over this mystery to participate in or, even acknowledge, the conversation taking place between his father and this witch. He didn't even realise that he was actually staring at her - studying her- as she approached the desk. So, when she turned to look at him, he got the shock of his life as he suddenly recognised her.

It was Hermione.


	5. Chapter 4: A Day in the Life of Hermione...

**Chapter 4: A Day In The Life Of Hermione Granger**

Twenty-six year old Hermione Granger woke up early in the morning to start her working day with preparing a breakfast while reading –more like scanning– the newspaper. The newspaper wasn't interesting or intriguing anymore, ever since the downfall and destruction of Voldemort. On the other hand, she was thankful to the gods above for the fact that it was only mundane news about discount sales that newsapaer carried and not news of Muggle-killings happening all over the world. Still, reading the i _Daily Prophet /i _ was a habit she had developed since her fourth year when she had first subscribed to it, and habits that old die hard, very hard. She had tried to rid herself of this urge to read the newspaper because it reminded her of the terrror that she and her family, and Harry and Ron had had to deal with. It wasn't that the rest of the wizarding world was unaffected. But, Harry was the eye of the storm and, and she and Ron, being his friends, had suffered the worst blows.

Memories like these caused her to abandon the newspaper and also gave her a feeling of guilty to have not kept in touch with her best friends as she had promised them. Sometimes, in an act of frustration, she would throw the newspaper in the dustbin, and use her office paperwork to distract herself. But, that again was not an easy job because, as in her school days, her work was always up-to-date and in its' best form, irrespective of the involved stress or approaching deadline. Occasionally, she caught herself just blankly staring down at her work uninterestedly. Then again, that was because, no matter how much she enjoyed her job, there were times when the work got boring enough to drive her mad. She had begun using a laptop to store all her work reports. Her lifestyle was an odd mix of Wizard and Muggle and she was perfectly content with it.

Hermione worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Muggle-Wizard Relations Office. After her final year and the Final War, she had gotten sick and tired of all the violence she faced. According to her, she had faced enough. So, she accepted this job with a lot of enthusiasm since she was Muggleborn and she completely agreed with the idea put forward by the new Minister of Magic, Drew Conroy, that it was very necessary to understand the muggles so that in future, another Voldemort could be avoided. The world was still in too much disarray to face another psychopathic homicidal maniac, Wizard or Muggle.

The best part of her job was that she worked under one of her favorite people, Arthur Weasley. She really enjoyed working with him and that put no stress on her job.

Over the years, Hermione had become very close to the Weasleys. So much that Fred and George considered her a sister like Ginny and they took their liberty to tease her to their hearts' content;she was also beginning to get used to it. Something else that made her happy nowadays was Ginny's upcoming wedding, and she had assured Mrs.Weasley that all the responsibilty of Ginny's personal grooming, such as her wedding trousseau, shopping etc. was now hers. Mrs. Weasley trusted Hermione completely, and was glad to let her take that responsibilty, so that she could concentrate on the rest of arrangements.

As Hermione prepared to leave for work, she felt something different about this day. She could not place a finger on any solid reason as to why she felt that the day would turn out differently, but she was sure all the same. As she reveled on the reason for the strangeness of the day, she heard an owl tapping on her living room window. Recognising the owl as the Weasley family's new owl, Cosmo, she let the owl in and took the message from its claws. After giving it an affectionate stroke and some water to drink, she opened the message:

_ i Dear Hermione,_

_I have a special assignment for you, beginning today. Please come to my office at 10.30 am. Also, bring all the reports you wanted to submit yesterday. I'll take them today._

_Arthur Weasley._ /i 

Wondering what the assignment might be, she wrote a short reply:

_ i Dear Mr.Weasley,_

_I'll be there. The reports are ready, except that some last minute touch up is needed. But they will definitely be ready by 10.30._

_Hermione. /i _

She sent the message with Cosmo, and set off to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As Hermione reached her desk, she took a deep breath before starting her work for the day. She had switched on her laptop and as she waited for it to boot, she closed her eyes and tried to stabilise her breathing and heartbeat; she had practically rushed to work.

Reading through her report, she realised that she could use some more information and figures from her colleague and friend, Katherine "Kathy" Jones. After collecting all her material from Kathy and a little small talk, she realised it was getting late. Late submissions and resultant extra concentration on the subject on hand was not a very pleasant combination, especially for Hermione. It always caused her to land in trouble, as she never paid attention to where she was headed.

So, as usual, she was walking so fast that she didn't see that she was going to run into a tall man with reddish brown hair who was "strolling" in the corridor. She ran into him and, since she was too busy to check on who she had run into, she mumbled a quick "I'm sorry" and rushed ahead to her desk.

In half an hour or so, when her report was satisfyingly complete with her last minute additions, she took a breath of relief, as her quill automatically printed out her report from her laptop. The magical work on her desk would stop only when the report was completely bound.

After it was all done, she knocked on the door of Mr.Weasley's office. She entered the office when she heard a very cheerful "Yes, please come in. You are just in time."

_ i I wonder what the matter could be. It can't be an emergency, because Mr. Weasley sounds pretty cheerful today. /i _

"Good Morning, Mr.Weasley. My reports are ready."

"Oh good, so I see. Neat work as usual. Bring it here, Hermione."

As Hermione approached the desk, she noticed the presence of a third person, who also happened to be the one she had run into, in the hall. She remembered she hadn't seen his face but she did recognise his hair. As she handed over the report, she felt that the person was closely gazing at, almost studying, her. Feeling slightly at unease over such close scrutiny, she turned around to look at the person.

She was certainly not prepared for the shock she received when the familiarity of the man's face rushed to her mind.

It was Ron.


	6. Chapter 5:Surprise!

Disclaimer: All the characters that look familiar have been created by JK Rowling and have just been used to fit in a plot written by me. No songs used throughout the story are written by me. Any similarity of non-JKR characters and plot is purely coincidental. No money has been gained in writing of this fanfic and it is just for entertainment.

**Chapter 5:Surprise!**

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

Both of them exclaimed at the same time. They were too shocked to see each other to decide how to greet each other. While Ron had stepped forward to give Hermione a quick hug, Hermione had held out her hand to shake. Reluctantly, Ron shook her had and mumbled,"Nice to see you, Hermione."

"Well, now that we got both of you introduced to each other. Lets get down to business," Mr.Weasley broke the awkward silence that had enveloped the room.

"Oh yes, Mr.Weasley. You mentioned a special assignment for me. What is all about?"

"Patience, Miss Granger, I am getting to it. Your assignment is sitting right next to you."

"WHAT!"

Both Ron and Hermione had screamed out in disbelief.

"Wait Let me explain. Hermione, you know that Ginny's wedding is drawing near. Owing to that, Molly is getting hysterical. Besides, I know you have working your head off on this report, I have decided that you take a sabbatical. But don't assume that you can a lot of free time. Along with shopping for Ginny, you are going to act mediator while Ron is on the blind date."

"But Dad, why would Hermione want to do that?"

"My point exactly. Why-"

"Wait, Ron , Hermione. I am not done yet. Hermione, you will be completely responsible for Ron whenever he is on a blind date. You will be his mediator and you will come and report to me directly. Ron, you know Hermione from school and I know her as my subordinate, won't you agree with me when I say that Hermione is a very talented, clever and hardworking witch and deserves her due?"

"Yeah Dad, But that is not the answer to my question?"

"Don't you think she deserves a promotion, or wait, a double promotion?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Mr. Weasley, you don't mean…."

"I think you understand exactly what you mean. Ron, could I have a word with Hermione in private?"

"Sure Dad, I'll just be in lobby,"Ron said and left the room.

"OK. Now Hermione, I know, in front of Ron, it soounded like a bribe. But it is not. The idea of the double promotion has been there in my mind for a long time and I firmly believe that there is nobody more deserving of it than you are."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. But I don't think I need a sabbatical. I am fine with the work."

"Oh yes you do. I have noticed that you deserve a break. Lighten up a little. Apart from being my employee, you are also a member of my family. So participate in the wedding preparation as you promised Molly. And while you are at it, please do this mediator thing for Ron, as a favor for me and Molly."

"As a favor to you and Mrs. Weasley, ok, I will do it for you."

"Thank you. Hermione. And one more thing, you will report to me directly about everything. What Ron thinks about the girl, and vice versa. I don't care whether the girl is Muggleborn or Muggle or Witch. The only condition is, she should like Ron and Ron should like her."

"Ok, I understand."

" So, from this moment onwards, you are on a sabbatical and your assignment begins."

"Yes sir."

"Hello, Ron."

"Hi, Hermione. How about a coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. There is a new coffee shop in Diagon Alley. Shall we go there?"

As Ron and Hermione sat at their table in the coffee shop, they looked at each other to notice the changes that taken place in them over the passage of time.

Hermione had noticed, all the while, that Ron was no longer awkward around Muggle technology as he was when they were at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, how are you doing? What have you been upto?"

"I am fine, Ron. After you and Harry left for Auror training, I joined your father's department. It helped a lot being a muggle-born and knowing both wizards life and muggles life. You tell me, what have you been upto?"

"You know, training was tough but fun, at least for Harry and me. Maybe, getting into trouble right from the first year, made us a little tough for all this tough training. And then our internship……Bottomline, it was risky but fun."

"How is Harry?"

"You'll see. Harry has really changed, you know Hermione. Now that he can live his life as he likes, he has lightened up. Sometimes, he has those sad moments, what after losing his parents, and Sirius. I think losing Sirius had a greater effect on him, because he was just beginning to crave for some fatherly love, ever since he knew Sirius was his godfather, and after that incident in Department of Mysteries, his world just came crashing down…"

"Ron, please let us not talk about that."

"Oh yes, I am sorry."

"it's just that I have taken a lot of effort to come in terms with my life and-"

"I understand, Hermione. So tell me, when did you get reading glasses?"

"Oh that, I have had them for at least 5 years."

"I thought that you were going to have them during the school days, considering the amount of homework, research and studies you used to do. 5 years back is a bit too late, don't you think?"

"No I don't think so."

"Just kidding. So what do you suggest we do about your new 'special assigment'?"

"I'll see about that. I have some people in my mind."

"Ok , since Dad has given you the whole responsibility of person, date and place, why don't you call me on my cell?"

"Cell! _You_ have a cell? When did you learn to use muggle technology?"

"Actually, Harry and I needed to use it for a mission when we were undercover. After the whole thing was over, we found it very useful, so we decided to own one each. Harry has one too. And the speciality of our cell is that it works in a magical environment too."

"Oh That's nice. Give me your number and I'll call you soon."

"Oh OK. See you soon."

Ron and Hermione parted ways after exchanging a brief friendly hug.


	7. Chapter 6:Let the Dating Game Beginand E...

Disclaimer: All the characters that look familiar have been created by JK Rowling and have just been used to fit in a plot written by me. No songs used throughout the story are written by me. Any similarity of non-JKR characters and plot is purely coincidental. No money has been gained in writing of this fanfic and it is just for entertainment.

**Chapter 6:Let the Dating Game Begin….and End!**

_Ron opened his eyes and had to shut them immediately as the sun was shining directly on his eyes. Then, he again opened his eyes slowly to find himself on a very grassy landscape._ When the hell did I land up here, _he thought.However, it was beautiful, whatever place it was. No traces of any grey, he could feel the silk of the grass under his feet. As he explored the place, he saw something like a lone figure standing……at the edge of the cliff? Ron panicked._Oh no, _he thought._I have got to save that person. _Thinking so, he ran to the person. The person was actually a woman._ _Not only that, she was gazing into infinity and from all the observation Ron had learnt in his Auror training, he could deduce that she did not intend to jump from the cliff at all. She was just so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even acknowledge Ron's presence._

_Ron tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She started and whirled around. She had a very familiar air around her, but somehow Ron could not place her. Using courage that had sprung up from somewhere, he held her hand and tugged it as if to beckon her to him. She withdrew her hand and before he could question her, she pointed to the ground. Confused, he looked at the ground and saw a strange sight._

_The woman was standing within a circular area bound by a gold ring. The area was covered with……a baby blanket? Apparently, she was unable to step out the baby blanket. Before Ron could ask the woman the meaning of all this, the whole atmosphere around him started echoing with a strange beeping noise._

_Ron forgot about the woman and instantly covered his ears. But that did not do anything good. He could still hear it._

Beep! Beep!

"WHAT THE HELL!", Ron woke up, to find his cellphone beeping away to glory. Groaning, he answered it.

"Uh, Hello, Is that Ron?"

"Yes, this is Ron speaking."

"Ron! Hermione here."

"Hermione, aren't you on a vacation? Why in the blazes are you awake so early in the morning? Wait, on second thought, don't answer that. "

"Very funny, Ron. I just called to tell you that I have fixed up a date for you today evening. Don't worry, I'll pick you up. Be ready at five o'clock."

"Ok, See you."

"Now, what am I supposed to talk about with this girl- what's her name?"

"Rose Yardley. Oh, just have a casual chat. Talk about her likes, dislikes etc. Don't be nervous. Its not like you have never gone on a date."

"Yeah, I did. But it was not exactly with a new person. All that while I had dated- Anyway, where are we going?"

"Gloria Fleur(see A/N) Park. Here it is."

Hermione parked her car and both of them entered the park.

"Is that Miss Granger,"came a voice from their left.

"Yes, that's me. Rose Yardley? This is Ronald Weasley."

"Hello Ronald!"

_Likes and dislikes, eh? I'll give you likes and dislikes. Just wait and watch!_

Ron offered his hand and said,"Call me Ron. Rose, Nice to meet you. Hermione, Didn't you mention you had a call to make?"

Hermione was confused, but when she looked at Ron, she understood."Oh Yes! Please excuse me Rose. I just remembered that I have to make a very important call." With that, Hermione left them alone.

Hermione let out a huff of frustration. After all what she was doing to get Ron a suitable prospective bride, it was not working. The last date was a total disaster. Ron scared off Rose Yardley with some crap, which made her shout, "Oh Merlin! How could you introduce that crazy guy to me? Keeps claiming that I am his wife in the last birth. He is crazy!" To top all that, now she had Ginny laughing away to glory listening to all this.

"Well I am glad that my frustration is a very lucrative source of entertainment for you now", Hermione remarked sarcastically.

"No-"Ginny gasped for breath after laughing for such a long time-"I am sorry but I never knew that Ron was so creative with excuses. Reincarnation. Honestly, too good."

"Ha Ha very funny."

"Ok I'll tell you something. Next time take him to a place of his choice. And that means no gardens and parks."

With that Ginny left for her date with her fiance.

And Hermione had an idea.

"Ron, I have a surprise for you. I have fixed you a date."

"Oh yes, I am surprised."

"No that's not it. The place is the surprise. Be ready at 8 in the evening."

Ron had no chance to retort as Hermione had hung up. _Fine. Get ready Weasley._ Ron has was as much excited about the date as a lamb would be if it were told that it was going to be slaughtered soon.

Soon Ron found himself at the entrance of a discotheque, Rocking Rhythms, with a different looking Hermione("Just dressed for the occasion.").

"You arranged for a date here? Very Nice!"

"Thank you very much. Come here. I'll introduce you to your date."

They reached a table where a girl, who very strongly reminded Ron of Luna Lovegood, was seated.

"Sylvia Forrester?"

"Yes! Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, that's me. Sylvia, this is Ron Weasley."

"Oh, Weasley, you said? I have been dying to meet a Weasley. Aren't you Harry Potter's friend?"

Ron nodded his head. Clearly, he was surprised to know that even after 8 years since The War, he was as famous as Harry was. Not to mention he was pleased.

"Yes, I am. Why don't we sit down, please Sylvia, Hermione?"

"Oh, please call me Syly(read as 'silly')."

_Syly. Oh great. Silly Syly. Now I know. Syly and Loony. What a pair of long-lost friends._ Ron could swear that he saw a shadow of a smile on Hermione's face after Sylvia became _Syly_.

"Oh, and what do they call you when you are sane?" Ron muttered to himself.

There could have been nothing faster than the change of expression that took place on Hermione's face, from a smile to a death glare. _Uh, Oh, Now I am dead. Congrats, Bigmouth Weasley._

"So, Ron, tell me something about yourself. What are you hobbies?",Syly said.

"Oh. My hobbies?",Ron said with a mock thoughtful expression on his face. "Looking for prospective brides."

"Sorry?"

"Oh yes, I come here whenever I have time. Look at a few pretty faces and then go back to work. Pretty entertaining you know."

Hermione gave an apologetic look to Syly and said, "Oh he is just joking, Syly. I am sure he doesn't mean it. Do you, Ron?"

Ron winced at the kick he had just received from Hermione under the table. Gasping, he said, "Of course not. I was just joking. Seriously."

Suddenly, Syly stiffened and muttered an "Oh No!", as she saw something behind Ron. And to Ron's horror and no reason whatsoever, she started sobbing and saying, "Oh I am sorry Ron. But I cannot see you anymore. No I cannot do this."

Alarmed as both Ron and Hermione were with this situation, Ron felt relief seep in. Sylvia was a nice girl, but she was not his type. _Well then who is your type? That woman in your dream? Well maybe._­ Before Ron could think of anything else, he said, "Oh thank you Syly! You know what, Even I don't think we should see each other anymore. I don't think it will-"

"Ron! Stop it! Don't you see you have made Sylvia upset. How can you carry on like this? Honestly, don't you have any respect for other people's feelings? You better keep your mouth shut now. I am going to talk to Sylvia."

"Sylvia?" Hermione turned to where Sylvia was sitting, but she was not to be seen. "Where are you?"

"I am here. Under the table,"Sylvia replied, sniffing.

Hermione too crouched under the table and started comforting Sylvia, "I am sorry Sylvia. I apologise to you, Ron shouldn't have said those things to you. That was pretty insensitive of him. Ron, please say something."

By now, Ron too was crouched under the table, completely aware of what a scene this must be looking like.

"Hermione is right, Sylvia. That _was_ pretty rude thing for me to say. I am truly sorry."

"Oh, it's not you, Ron. I just saw my boyfriend there-No, ex-boyfriend- behind you. You see, I really love him a lot and we had a pretty steady relationship for an year, but two weeks back, we had a fight and he said something like 'Get lost. I can find many girls like you and better than you.' I got angry and said the same thing back to him. But you know, I really love him a lot and I miss him."

"Well then maybe you should talk to him," Hermione suggested.

"No, he won't talk to me. We haven't spoken to each other since that fight. Besides, I didn't start the fight."

"But, you did let it get better of you, didn't you? Look Sylvia, maybe I don't have any right to say so, but I think that when you love someone, it is ok to swallow some pride to get him back. Maybe he misses you too, but doesn't want to talk to you about it, be it because of shame or pride. If you go on like this, you may lose him. What do you think?"

"I agree but, I don't know how to start it."

"Don't worry about that. Ron and I will do something. Meanwhile, why don't you go and freshen up a bit?"

All this while, Ron had been carefully observing and listening to the dialogue between Hermione and Sylvia. No doubt, he was impressed by what Hermione has been advising, but he was carefully observing Hermione's face. _When did she get so beautiful? Git, she was always beautiful. Oh, no what am I thinking?_

_Tumhe aaj maine jo dekha _

_Chamka hai kismet ka tara_

_Badlee naseeb ki rekha_

(When I see you today

the star of my destiny is shining brightly

the lines of fate have changed)

Sitting in a crouched position and lost in thoughts, Ron was jerked back to reality , when he heard his name in the conversation. He quickly snapped at himself just in time to face Hermione.

"We are going to do something about this. I have an idea."

_Surprise, Surprise!_

"You try getting close to Sylvia and I will try getting close to her boyfriend- what did she say his name was? Oh yes, Robert- we'll get him to feel jealous about the fact that Sylvia has moved on.Ok?"

Ron did not like the idea much, but after a few protests when Hermione refused to budge from her plan, he gave in.

"Wow! That was so romantic,"Hermione said as she and Ron walked out of the discotheque. They were talking about how they had managed to get Robert and Sylvis together.

"Yeah, it was," Ron agreed absently.

Although, the whole episode _was_ romantic, Ron was not referring to it. In his mind, before he could help it and snap out of it, he was fantasizing how it would have been if, instead of Robert ,who had finally succumbed to jealousy, wrenched Sylvia out of Ron's grasp and given her a passionate kiss, it would have been him doing it to Hermione. When they finally broke away, Sylvia was blushing. If that was too much, then Robert's impromptu but utterly (and sickeningly, according to Ron) sweet marriage proposal on the dance floor just….well just floored everyone.

It was this fantasy that made him unconsciously sigh out aloud(without meaning it), noticing which Hermione asked, "Anything wrong, Ron? You look tired."

"Erm…nothing. I am just tired of all that dancing and stuff. Have not done it for ages. Shall we go home?"

"Ok, lets go home."

It was pretty late when Ron reached home and although, how much ever he had lied about being tired, to Hermione, he could not deny the fatigue that overtook him.

That night he had the same dream he had had few nights back. The same place, the same cliff, the same woman in the same gold-outlined baby blanket. But unlike last time when the woman had the scarf on her head, this time he could see her hair. It was chestnut brown. _Very familiar air here._ As he pulled her to him, he saw her eyes. Brown. Then he saw her face. Ron felt thrill, anxiety and excitement at the same time as he recognised the face he had long realised as his soulmate and the love of his life.

It was Hermione.

_Chhookar mere mann ko_

_kiya tumne kyaa ishaara_

_badla ye mausam_

_lage pyaara jag saara_

(Touching my mind/heartthis way

what is the signal you have sent to me

the whole season has changed

and the whole world looks lovely)

A/N: Was this chapter too long? If so, I am sorry. But I had planned to intended to ended this chapter this way, but the plot-building took a lot of time and space.

The song at the end of this chapter is a famous Hindi song sung by the most beloved Kishore Kumar. The closest meaning is given there. Note that the words in the square bracket are not in the song but give the translation a meaning.


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations

Thank you rose and violetsnicket for your reviews. I was so happy that I actually cried. Anyway, here is some more of the story. Enjoy, read and review.

Disclaimer: All the characters that look familiar have been created by JK Rowling and have just been used to fit in a plot written by me. No songs used throughout the story are written by me. Any similarity of non-JKR characters and plot is purely coincidental. No money has been gained in writing of this fanfic and it is just for entertainment.

**Chapter 7:Revelations **

He sat bolt upright from the dream and inspite of the fatigue that was trying to put him back to sleep, the thoughts about the dream running wild in his head prevented him from doing so. So, he decided to sit up and try to figure out what exactly the dream meant and what he should do now.

Well, it was clear that, even in the dream, the feel of her hand in his felt just perfect, as if their hands were two puzzle pieces. Dream apart, in reality too, whenever he held her hand (un)consciously, when they were dating in their sixth year, he felt the same signs of the famous Weasley blush creep his neck and take refuge in the tips of his ears. Now, in the present, he felt the same thing. He always knew that there was always something special about her. Her strong mind, her intelligence, her loyalty, her determination, her wild chestnut hair, her soft brown eyes which flashed with anger whenever they fought. The more he thought about her, the longer the list of things he loved about her grew.

Wait a minute, did he just admit to himself that he loved her? _Well Weasley, there is no need to be surprised about that. You know, you have been unknowingly contemplating that since you met her in the Ministry._ Ron could not deny that now. But, what was he supposed to do now?

_What do you mean by that? Tell her._

How?

_Well, that's something to think about. Write a letter._

A letter. That was good idea. Forgetting about the idea of sleeping, he readied himself to write a letter…a love letter….to Hermione. Many crap ideas and crumpled parchments later, he read the final draft of the letter he had written:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I had thought of so many mushy things to write in this letter, but now everything is just slipping away. So, let me just cut to the chase, as I know you like things straightforward._

_The thing is that I have always had feelings for you ever since 6th year, but now they have grown a lot. I guess I would have to account the amount of time I spend with you for that. I think……no I know, I have fallen in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I want to ask you only one question and that is…Will You Marry Me?_

_Always Waiting For (Hopefully positive) Answer,_

_Love, Ron_

Only after he had finished reading the letter did Ron realise that the sun had already risen and he could hear the hustle and bustle of his family downstairs. So he got up and freshened up. As he started to go to the kitched for breakfast, his cell rang again.

"Ron here!"

"Ron, its Hermione. Will you please come to Gloria Fleur Park at 10 o'clock today?"

"Oh No!Hermione. Not the park again! Anyway, what is this about?"

"Oh! What do you think we have been doing for so many days? It's a blind date of course. Just come. I'll meet you there."

"Oh OK. But Hermione. This is the last time I am doing this. Is that clear?"

"OK Ron. Whatever you say."

A click ended the conversation. The truth was that even though Ron knew that he need not go through a blind date again, he had reluctantly agreed to it since he did not have the guts to tell Hermione about his decision. Thinking so, he stepped into the kitchen only to see Ginny gazing lovingly at a bouquet of roses.

"Good Morning Ginny!"

"Oh!Good Morning Ron!"

"What's up? Wait, let me guess. Mark has sent you his third bouquet of roses in the week."

"Yeah," Ginny sighed, causing Ron to roll his eyes.

Suddenly, Ginny removed a rose from the bouquet and waved it in front of Ron's face. Ron caught the rose and started gazing at the rose, as if he were entranced by the rose. He looked away from from the rose, only to find Ginny's shocked look.

"What?"

"I never thought I'll see this! I don't believe it!"

"Don't believe what?"

"Don't deny it Ronald Weasley! You are in love, aren't you?"

Ron couldn't help but blush and that gave him away.

"Oh! Finally! It's about time! Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Why not? Please tell me, Ron. Please, please, pretty please!"

"Ok Ok, don't grovel! Just promise me you won't tell anybody."

"Ok I promise."

Ron stood up and bent to whisper in Ginny's ear.

"Hermione."

Ron just walked away, leaving his breakfast and a shocked and speechless Ginny in the kitchen of his home.

"Hello Ron! I am sorry I won't be able to make it there."

"What?"

"Oh don't be upset. I am kind of held up here. Anyway, the girl I have arranged for you to meet will be there in a few minutes. Her name is Ashley Emberstone."

"Ashley?"

A voice behind Ron said, "Well, that would be me!"

Ron mumbled an "OK. She's here. See you later bye." And turned around.

Well, she was pretty, Ron could not deny that. But now, since Ron had his heart fixed on a brown-haired beauty, he could not help but try to ruin this date. Ashley's eyes were fixed on the rose that was being twirled between Ron's fingers.

"You know, you should give the rose to its rightful owner."

"Don't worry, I will."

Confused for a moment, Ashley broke the silence by saying, "Are you the same Ron Weasley, who helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort?"

"Yes, I am,"Ron said curtly. He did not have even a slightest idea as to why he was being so rude to the girl. Had the situation been different, he was sure he would have appreciated her saying the name of Dark Wizard who nobody had yet gathered the guts to name. Seeing the hurt look on her face, caused by his rudeness, he decided to do just that.

He said, "You know, it has been a long time that I have heard anybody say Voldemort's name without half-fainting. I really appreciate that."

Ashley's face relaxed. "It's just that my Dad always says that it's no good living in a Voldemort-free world if we can't even gather the guts to say his name. You know he always says…"

Ron had long back stopped listening to her. Instead, he was watching a small kid about 7 years old playing on his own near the pond in the park. He was so engrossed in watching the kid, that he could only hear Ashley tell him something about her Dad.

"Er.. Ashley. I am sorry to interrupt, but let me get straight to the point. But, do you have any idea as to why we are on a date?"

"Yes, sort of. Hermione told me that you were looking for a steady relationship."

"Yeah, well, that's true. But…boy, this is awkward…..I have something to tell. Ashley, you are a very nice girl. Very pretty, and understanding. But, I have already chosen……"

"Oh, Then why did you have Hermione call me here",Ashley sounded hurt.

Ron took a breath and said, "Ashley, I know this will sound irresponsible of me, but the truth is that Hermione doesn't know about this at all. There was no time to tell her about this. If I would have met her today, I would have informed her so. I really did not mean to hurt you at all. I am really really sorry about how this has turned out."

Ashley softened up. "Well, I am sorry too. But it was really nice of you to be honest. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't hurt, but it's alright. Well I must be leaving now."

"Wait, I know that this is not enough, can I make it up with you by buying you lunch. Please?"

"Um, Okay."

Hermione was free this morning and she was enjoying it to the fullest. You would think, that now she must be curled up with a good book and a mug of hot chocolate. After all, that is what we have known Hermione to do. But over the years, Hermione had learnt various other ways of keeping herself occupied. Like cooking. Mrs. Weasley had told her that cooking was very therapautic for her. It helped keep her sanity intact when the Wealsey children were little, especially after Fred and George were born. Now she was used to it and found new ways of cooking. Mrs.Weasley had suggested Hermione to try cooking. She did and was amazed how much she enjoyed it.

Humming a tune, she reached the cabinet and opened it for some salt.

"BOO!"

Hermione was startled but regained quickly.

"Matthew Christopher Granger! What are you doing in the cabinet?"

"Sorry Mum! I just came back from the park."

"Its okay. Why don't you set the plates for breakfast? Aunt Ginny would be coming soon. Then you and I have to attend to Phil and Prissy."

"Oh! Are they coming? Cool. I love playing with them. At least they don't tease me."

Hermione could sense the hurt he faced. Not having a father around had already made him a target of all bullies at his school. Now, having the occasional bursts of magic within him had made him more scared of everything. So, he really enjoyed playing with the Weasley children, even if he was much older than them.

Matthew was a very bubbly 6-year-old. Truly speaking, he was all Hermione lived for. If it weren't for him growing in her womb, she woud've long taken her life. When she met the Weasley's with little Matthew in her arms, they immediately took her in. She got a job in the Ministry under Mr. Weasley, which was not very difficult, given her marks in the OWLs and NEWTs and her contribution to the Final War. If it weren't her need to stabilize her life to make it worth living for Matthew, she would have never kept him at a residential school away from herself. Long working hours were meant for keeping herself away from missing her son and wallowing in her past.

Now looking at him setting the table and helping her about at home, she realised the special relationship she shared with her son, of a mother, father, sister and a friend.

"Mum, what are these pictures all about?"

"Oh, Matt leave them alone. Would you? They are important for Mummy's job."

Just then the dooorbell rang. Hermione answered it to find Ginny with the two adorable kids, Phil and Prissy.

"Hey Hermione! What's up?"

"Hey Ginny! Just cooking some breakfast. Matt's here."

"Hey Matt! How're you?"

Matt loved Ginny. Although he call her Aunt Ginny, he considered her more like a friend. She did the kind guy stuff that a 6-year old could do. Of course, there was nobody else suitable for the job, other than Ginny, who was raised with 6 boys herself.

"Hi Aunt Ginny! Are you going to stay for some breakfast with us?"

"Sorry buddy! Got to go. I have a date."

Hermione, who was busy arranging the table, looked up.

"A date? Now? This early?"

"No, silly. I have a luncheon with Mark and his cousin's family. Very close to Mark, they are. Although, I am getting a little tempted to try something here."

Ginny dipped her fingertip in the food that was kept on the table and licked it.

"Hmmmmmm! This is so delicious. Wow, Hermione you are going to give Mum some competition. Believe me, if it weren't for the luncheon, I would have stayed right here."

Hermione blushed at this praise. Just then, Ginny noticed the pictures which Hermione had taken away from Matt, on the counter.

"Hey pictures! What are they for, Hermione?"

"Oh, those? They are for Ron."

"Oh matchmaker duty! But didn't Ron talk to you yet? I think he has found his match."

"What? He didn't tell me! Great! Here I am selecting prospective brides for him and there he goes and selects one without even informing me about it. Wait. On second thought, he did sound a little upset this morning when I called him to tell him about his date. He just told me that he wasn't interested in seeing any more girls. I wonder who could that be.Ginny, did he tell you anything about the girl?"

Ginny was about to tell her when she remembered the promise she had made to Ron, and instead she said, "Nah. I think that's for Ron to know, and you to find out."

Saying this Ginny left, leaving Hermione thinking about who that girl could be.

Actually, while on one hand she was glad that Ron had found a suitable bride and she was now free to enjoy her 'sabbatical', on the other hand, she felt a tug of sadness at her heart. She felt that she was going to…….lose him.

_Lose him?_She said to herself. _How can I lose him when I never had him? He was never mine. _

Oh Yes, he was. Think about it 

No use. It's too late for that.

Hermione decided to ask Ron about his decision soon.

_Halki halki mulaqatein thee _

_Door-door se baatein thee_

_Dheere-dheere kya ho-gaya hai mein kya kahoo_

_Kyon ladkhadayee dhadkan_

_Kyon thartharaaye tann-mann_

_Kyon hosh mera yu kho gaya hai mein kyaa kahoo_

_Kuchh maa kaho_

(there were 'meetings' which had light moments

there were words exchanged from afar

but gradually, something has happened to me, what can I say?

Why does my heartbeat stumble?

Why do my body and mind shiver?

Why have I lost my conscious, what can I say?

Don't say a thing)

A/N: Hence, the name of the story. Sorry if this chapter was boring. But the story is picking up speed soon. If you have been reading from first, Thanks for sticking to it and Hang in there. More drama coming up. Meanwhile, pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaase read&review. Any kind of review is welcome.


	9. Chapter 8: Meet Matthew

Disclaimer: All the characters that look familiar have been created by JK Rowling and have just been used to fit in a plot written by me. No songs used throughout the story are written by me. Any similarity of non-JKR characters and plot is purely coincidental. No money has been gained in writing of this fanfic and it is just for entertainment.

**Chapter 8: Meet Matthew**

After having lunch with Ashley, for some reason, Ron felt like talking to Harry. So he left for the park where Hermione had taken him to meet his first 'date', sat on a cozy parkbench and called Harry.

"Harry here!"

"Hey Harry, This is Ron!"

"Hey Ron! Whassup mate?"

"I am fine. How about you? How's Hilary? Is she there? Say hello for me."

"I am fine. Hilary is fine. Hey, I will be coming soon for Ginny's wedding. I invited Hilary too and she has agreed to come. How is everubody there? Mrs. Weasley must be very busy."

"Yeah, yeah. She's busy with the wedding and Ginny's busy daydreaming about it."

Harry laughed.

"Oh by the way, just guess who I met the first day I came home?"

"Sorry mate. Guessing is not my job, it's Hermione's."

"Exactly."

"Sorry?What do you mean by 'exactly'?"

"I mean, I met Hermione."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah. She's immediate assistant to Dad in the Muggle relations department. Dad put her incharge of a project along with me."

"Project? With you? Well, this is new. What's the project about?"

"Its…er……kind of personal and too long to talk about on the phone. I'll tell you when you come home. OK?"

"Oh boy, I must come soon. I can't handle this suspense. Anyway, How come you called?"

"Excuse me, do I need a reason to talk to my best friend just like that?"

"Of course not. I am glad you called. Ron, mate, I gotta go. Hilary's calling me. Will you say hello to your family from me? Say a special hello to Hermione. And I want to know everything about this 'project' you have the moment I come."

"Yeah sure. Well the project's sort of over. But I can't wait to tell you. See ya, Harry."

"Yeah, Bye Ron."

Ron disconnected his cell and started watching people around him. There were some old people sitting on the bench and discussing politics, joggers running along the track, kids playing with their parents. As his eyes passed the group of kids, they stopped to take a second look. There was something too familiar about the people sittiing in the group. The woman had brown hair and had an open book lying next to her, as she played with two red-headed chidren.

Red-headed children? He stepped closer to have a better look and realised that the woman was none other than Hermione and the kids were his niece and nephew, Prissy and Phil.

"Hi Hermione!"

Hermione looked up and gave a surprised "Ron!"

"How come you are here? I thought you hated parks."

"No actually, I don't. Just came in here for a stroll, To clear up my mind,"Ron said, absently playing with the letter(to Hermione) that was in his pocket.

"Oh! What…Is anything wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh no, nothing's wrong. Its just that when I was alone, I started thinking something and just got carried away. You know, living with Harry for 15 years does have that effect on you."

Hermione laughed and that made Ron happy and nervous at the same time. How was he going to talk to her about his feelings?

"Um…Hermione. What brings you here? How come you didn't come this morning?"

"Actually, I had offered to babysit Phil and Prissy since Ginny had to attend a luncheon with Mark. So I got held up in finishing my morning chores. For your second question, you see actually, my-"

Before Hermione could continue, they heard a "Muuuuuuum! Look at me!"

Both Ron and Hermione's heads turned in the direction of the voice and they saw a kid balancing himself on the railing of a bridge in the park. Hermione gave a frightened gasp and shouted angrily, "MATTHEW CHRISTOPHER GRANGER! GET DOWN FROM THAT BRIDGE RAILING RIGHT NOW!"

Hermione thrusted Phil, from her arms to his and ran towards Matthew and scolding him, "Matthew! What is wrong with you? Don't you dare do that again!…………."

Ron didn't hear much after that since he was beginning to get a shock as the meaning of the conversation between Hermione and Matthew began to sink in.

"Ron?Are you all right?"

Ron stumbled back to reality and said, "Huh? Yeah yeah, I am fine."

"OK let me introduce you to Matthew Granger…my son. And Matthew, this is Ron, my friend from school. He is Aunt Ginny's brother. Ron, I need to ask you a favour."

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me to the Burrow, I have to drop the kids?"

"OK, sure. Lets go."

Although he was responding to everything that Hermione was talking, it was all mechanical. In truth, his mind had become numb with shock he had just received. Hermione has a son? And nobody told him? Not even Hermione? Why? All the way home, he listened absently what Hermione was saying, the kids were babbling, but absorbed nothing. They reached the Borrow and Hermione thanded over the kids. Percy and Penny had come over. Come to think of it, almost the whole family was there. Ron wondered why.

Mrs. Weasley's voice broke his train of thoughts.

"Oh good Ron, Hermione, you are here. I have an announcement to make."

"Sure, what's up, Mum,"Ron asked.

"I have a surprise for two very special members of the family."Molly paused for the effect. "Ginny and I have arranged a baby shower for Angelina and Alicia."

Squeals so loud broke out in the living room from all the women sitting there, that all the men had to close their years, even Mr.Weasley.

Finally he had to say above everybody's din,"Ok, Ok. Settle down. You haven't heard the whole thing yet. The whole function is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Merlin, Molly, how are you going to do it?"

"Do you need some help?"

"We could lend you a hand."

Angelina and Alicia started offering help to Mrs.Weasley, almost completing each other's sentences. They were looking so funny that Ron could not help but snicker and say, "Gee, girls. Looks like the twins are finally rubbing off on you. Completing each other's sentences, eh?"

Everybody, actually everybody laughed out aloud while agreeing. Finally, Mrs. Weasley told them, "Don't worry, dears. You just relax and enjoy the whole thing. It is your day. I have everything under control. Besides, Penny, Hermione and Ginny are always there. So just relax. Fred, George, you better take care of them."

"Of course Mum!"

After all the excitement had settled down over dinner, Hermone and Matt left and everybody retired to bed. But, for once, Ron was not feeling sleepy at all. He was feeling heartbroken, hurt, confused all at the same time. The letter was still with him. He didn't know what to do with it. _Maybe, I'll just let it be._

Agreeing with thought, sleep finally crept in his eyes.

The attic was one of Ron's most favourite places in the house. It was the only place that provided him solace, even more than his own room, because he never got privacy there with Fred and George always there to tease him or do something else to irritate him. Of course, the twins could have always come to disturb him there, but Ron was clever enough to come there, when the twins were busy being rebuked by their mother for the umpteenth time. Soon, the scolding session would finish, but the twins would find something else occupy their mind (and hands), forgetting everything about pulling a prank on Ron. But that was not for long. That was a reason why Ron valued his solitude so much till he went to Hogwarts and met Harry. After that, everything changed. All the peace he found in the solitude of the attic, he found the same in the company of Harry and Hermione.

But now, he needed this solace again because Harry wasn't there with him and the reason he needed the solitude was Hemione. That was the reason why he found himself in the attic, reading the letter to Hermione again and again, thinking over what to do next, while the rest of the household was bust helping in the 'twin' baby shower celebration.

Suddenly the door of the attic opened and who else had to enter, but Matthew. But somehow he wasn't in the mood of exchanging pleasantries, because, as soon as, he saw Ron, he placed his finger on his lips, and ran away to hide behind some trunks. Ron sat confused till Ginny came in.

"Hey Ron. Have you seen Matthew? He just disappeared from the living room. The little midget."

Ron could not help but smile and say, "No Ginny. Nobody has come here. I have been sitting here for a pretty long time."

"Oh ok. But please come down soon. We might need a hand down there."

"Ok Ginny. You go ahead."

With that Ginny went back to searching for the kid who was right now hiding in the attic.

"All clear Matt! You can come out now."

"Oh! Thank Merlin!"

"Why are you hiding here?"

"To hide from Aunt Ginny's friends. You know, I love Aunt Ginny, but when her friends come, they always pull my cheeks and all. I hate that. So what are you doing here?"

"Excuse me? This is my house. I always come here when I want to,"Ron replied curtly, giving Matt a stern glance.

Matthew cowered under the glance and said timidly, "I come here too. It's my secret hiding place."

Ron softened and felt ashamed for being angry at that sweet guy, for no fault of his. So he decided to make up for that by saying, "Tell you what. What would you say if we made this **our** secret place and did not tell anybody about it?", while offering a handshake.

"Wow! Cool!It's a deal!",Matt exclaimed.

"Good! And Friends?",Ron asked to Matt who was still shaking his hand.

Now Matt was so excited that he tightly hugged Ron while saying, "Yes! Friends!"

"Ok, Lets go, or else Aunt Ginny will come back again,"Ron said lifting Matt, who, somewhere during the conversation, was sitting on his lap and placing him on the ground. Matt skipped away happily, while Ron watched him with adoration in his eyes and stuffing his hands in his pockets as he stood. _He's some kid. Hermione's kid._ It felt strange for Ron to think of Hermione as a mother. Somehow he had always pictured 'Mother' Hermione to be like his own Mum. Placing his head on his forehead and nodding to himself, while amusing himself with that image, he entered the garden.

He did not notice the piece of parchment that lay on the stairs. He did not notice Matt pick it up and fold it up to make a paper airplane. He only saw Hermione busy chatting away with Ginny, and all his sisters-in-law.

"Admirable, isn't she?", he heard his father's voice fron behind him.

"Pardon?"

"Hermione. She is admirable, isn't she?"

"Yeah, yeah, she is."

"You know, Ron, after Harry and you left for training, Hermione left to stay with her parents. Her parents were pretty shaken from the whole war thing. Quite understandable, isn't it? But, from what Hermione told us, her parents wanted her to settle down and that too, away from our world. So she was married. I have a feeling she was not happy, but she did not have the strength to opppose them."

Ron remembered how weak (physically and emotionally)Hermione had become after the War. It had taken a long time for her recuperate. She was not fully recovered even Harry and he had left. He felt a slight twinge of guilt filling in him, to have left her, broken up with her, in that condition. He came back to reality to listen to what his father was telling him.

"The next thing we knew was she had come to us with little Matt in her arms. Apparently, her marriage was not a verry happy one. Her husband had left her, to earn, more like chase after money. Just vanished. She was distraught, but in that state too, she took no sympathy. She stayed with us, but helped me with the overload of Ministry work. So when she was capable of leaving home, she began working under me. In short, she has built her life from scratch and on her own merit. The most vulnerable I see her is when she has to drop Matt back to school."

An overwhelming feeling of respect for Hermione grew within Ron. He had always loved her for her smartness, intelligence. He always admired her for her courage to face whatever challenge was thrown to her. He loved her as a girl. Now, he respected her as a woman. Given all the hardships she had faced, she had done a very good job with raising Matthew. He felt that now she deserved a break from all her struggles and right to lead an easy life. With him.

"Ron! Ron,"Ron heard Matthew call him and run to him from the garden. "Ron! I have something to tell you. Come with me. Please!" Matthew began to tug at the sleeve of the jacket that Ron was wearing.

Ron gave in to the pull and followed Matt wherever he took him. "Ron, I am going to school tomorrow. It is Parents' Day. My dad never comes. Only Mum comes. I was thinking that erm…will… erm…you…"

"WHAT,"Ron had pulled his hand away with a jerk and had unknowingly smacking Matt. Matt's eyes welled up with tears and he rushed away crying.

Ron's heart instantly melted and he followed him.

"Hey Matt! Please stop! Wait up! Please! Come on, brave Mum's brave sons don't cry for silly reasons. Aren't you a brave boy of your brave Mum?"

"Yes, I am,"Matt replied , still sniffing.

"I am sorry. I was just surprised. I am sorry, Matt!"

"Its okay,"Matt said, giving a small smile.

All the guests had left and all the children had gone to sleep. But, Matthew was nowhere to be seen in the house. Hermione had checked the whole place.

"Mr. Weasley, have you seen Matt, by any chance?"

"Oh, yes. He took Ron in the garden. He has been with Ron all day."

Thanking Mr.Weasley, she left her garden and stopped when she heard some voices. They were, unmistakeably, Ron's and Matt's voices. Ron was comforting Matt about something, as they played mock boxing. She stepped forward, literally on tiptoe, careful as to not disturb them. What she saw surprised her, and gave her a happy feeling.

Ron was telling Matt, "You know you are really getting good at this."

"OK, so what about my idea? Will you be my Dad?"

Ron was stunned, although he was not sure what exactly stunned him. Was it the question or the casual way it was asked? But, he did not even react when Matt boxed him right on the nose and exclaimed, "You were right! I _am_ getting good at this!"

Hermione too was stunned by the question asked by Matt, but she recovered before Ron and hurried to Matt saying, "Oh Matt! Don't be silly! Ron is busy. He doesn't have time for all this."

It was then that Ron came out of his stupor and said softly to Hermione, "You know, if Matt really wants me to, I could really come. That is, if you don't mind."

"Oh no Ron. Please. It's not that. Matt must have just gone into those 'I want a Dad' moods. Really, it's okay,"Hermione said quickly.

"No, no. I don't mind. In fact, I would love it. And more, if it makes Matt happy."

"No, Ron. I woudn't think so."

Saying this, Hermione left for her home, with Matthew repeatedly looking back at Ron with pleading looks.

That night, after tucking in Matthew, Hermione tutted at the mess in his room. She was just lifing the clothes which he had worn over the day, when felt the rustling of a paper in one of the pockets. She removed it and was about to ignore it when she saw her own name in it. Curiously, she opened it and read the matter in it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I had thought of so many mushy things to write in this letter, but now everything is just slipping away. So, let me just cut to the chase, as I know you like things straightforward._

_The thing is that I have always had feelings for you ever since 6th year, but now they have grown a lot. I guess I would have to account the amount of time I spend with you for that. I think……no I know, I have fallen in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I want to ask you only one question and that is…Will You Marry Me?_

_Always Waiting For (Hopefully positive) Answer,_

_Love, Ron_

Hermione was burning with fury. _Is this a joke? If it is, I am going to kill Ronald Weasley._

Within a day, Hermione noticed that Matthew was completely taken by Ron. He wanted to meet him every time and missed him a lot. She was unable to understand what was the reason behind this…this pull Matt felt towards Ron. An idea was beginning to form in Hermione's mind, _Is Matthew looking for a father figure in Ron?_The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Although, she knew it was immature of her to think like this, Hermione could not help but feel a little jealousy towards Ron.

_Maybe, that's why, Matt looks a bit put out, as the day to return to his school is approaching,_Hermione thought to herself. In fact, Matt was supposed to be leaving the next day. So, she peeked into Matt's room only to see him deep in sleep.

"Matt, darling, have you packed for your school?"

"Yes, Mum. Is Ron coming too?"

Hermione felt a surge of anger through her, and without intending to, she replied sharply, "No, he's not."

"Why not?"

"Because he is busy."

"Well, let's ask him. He said he will come, if I wanted him to."

"No, we will do no such thing."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE RON IS NOT YOUR DADDY. DO YOU GET THAT? NOW GO PACK UP RIGHT NOW!"

Tears welled up in Matt's eyes, as he was totally unprepared for such a reaction from his mother. He ran out of the rom crying and muttering something like, "But I want Ron to be my Daddy!"

Hermione felt ashamed for scolding her own child for no valid reason. She could not hold herself, and she dropped on her knees near the corner of Matt's bed and cried her heart out.

Well, that's all for now. More drama coming up soon.


	10. Chapter 9: Ron's decision

Caught me didn't you? yes,yes **isnani **and **rapdak**, you guys are absolutely right. this story IS an adaptation of Kuchh na kaho. Because Ron and Hermione were first things that came to my mind when I saw the movie. I hope you liked it

**Chapter 9: Ron's decision **

Hermione had never actually let go of the habit of checking and rechecking luggage even after leaving Hogwarts. It was nearly time for their bus to leave. The driver was getting ready to start the bus when she heard Matthew tell her urgently, "Mum! I want chocolates! Mum Please pleeeeeease!"

"Ok OK. I'll be right back."

Hermione rushed out of her bus to the sweet shop in the station.

"One box of Chocolate Frogs, Please."

"That won't be necessary. I have one already," a voice from behind Hermione said. It was Ron.

"Ron, leave us alone. Go away."

"Well excuse me, I came here for Matt, not for you."

"Oh, yeah. Not for me? Then, will you please tell me Ron, What is this?", Hermione was holding Ron's letter in front of him. For once, Ron was stumped. Not only, because he was aware that now Hermione had come to know of his feelings in the most unceremonious manner possible, but also because he had no idea how it had reached her, without his knowledge.

Ron stuttered, "Her-Hermione! H-How did th-that reach you?"

"That is not what bothers me now. What bothers me is……how could you Ron? How could you think something like this about me, Ron? Are you trying to make fun of me? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No, No! Hermione. This is no joke. I meant every word I wrote in that letter. I still do. The only thing is that when I wrote this letter, I did not know anything about Matt or your past and I-"

Hermione held up her hand and said, "That's enough, Ron. I don't want to hear anything from you anymore. JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

She tore the letter into bits, threw them on Ron's face and alighted the bus. Ron stood dumbfounded at the unexpected turn of events, as he watched the shape of the bus become smaller and smaller.

"Look at that. The freak is back…"

"Oh, Isn't your father here, freakie boy?"

Matt was used to his schoolmates tease him this way and it always reduced him to tears. He had only one best friend, Kevin who was his mother's old friend Lavender's son. Since Kevin was also a wizard, he also faced the occasional bursts of magic within him. But, this time, as he sat and chatted with Kevin about theor holidays, he did not feel very bad about all the teasing. On the contrary, he had a gut feeeling that this was not going to happen anymore. Why, he didn't know.

Matt was just showing Kevin the gift he got from his Aunt Ginny, when it was snatched from him by Rich, the school bully.

"Oh, what is this? A new present for Mattie boy? What is it? Does it break? Well Let me try."

"Give it back to me, Rich. It's mine."

"Yours? Who gave it to you? Your Daddy? Oh, I remembered . You don't have one!" and Rich and his friends burst into raucous laughter. Before Matt could say anything, his present was hurled into the air. Matt closed his eyes, waiting for a crash or a thump. But none of it came. Matt squinted his eyes open only to find a tall, red-headed man holding his gift in his hand and examining it closely.

"YES," Matt exclaimed. Looking at the shocked faces of his opponents, he said, "I have a Daddy and **he** is mine," as he pointed towards Ron.

Matt ran into Ron's arms and whispered into his ears, "Thanks Ron! Thanks for coming!Thanks for being my Daddy!"

"Anytime son, anytime."

Apparently, Hermione was completely unaware of all the racket that had taken place in the playground, because she was basking in the praises showered about her son. She was very proud of him and would have stayed in that trance if she would not have heard shouts and cheers coming from the playground.

Somehow, she found out that, Matt had placed bets with some child named Rich that his father can jump from the roof of the school buildiing. _Matt's father?_ She thought. She must got a jolt of shock when she saw the red-headed man standing on the roof. With Matthew?

"Matthew Granger! Come down here right now!", she screamed. Adding an afterthought she said, "By the stairs please."

Up on the roof, Ron had no idea what he was doing. All he knew, was that he did not want to let Matthew down. But he made it a point to tell Matt after he heard Hermione's screams, "Matt, buddy. Make sure that you place easier bets with your friends the next time. Especially, when they concern me. Please!"

"Sure _Dad_! I am sorry."

"It's okay. Now go back to your Mum carefully. Because, from what I see from up here, you are already in serious trouble."

When Matt reached his mother, Hermione first hugged him tightly and then shot a glare at him which clearly meant "What on earth is happening here?"

Matt grinned sheepishly and said, "Actually, I just…kind of…told Rich that my Dad can jump from anywhere and land without scratch."

"Matt, you didn't,"Hermione groaned, feeling sorry for Ron for having become a scapegoat here. She was completely oblivious to Ron jumping from that fateful place and landing unscathed.

"Actually, he did,"Ron said from behind, making an obvious show of dusting his clothes as he had landed firmly on his feet. He continued, "and I am glad he did. It's not everyday that you can brag about your Dad. Right, Matt?" winking at Matt.

Matt winked back and sprinted off to play with Kevin.

Hermione turned her attention from Matt to Ron, who was already looking at her. She thought she saw his expression change to harsh from……was that admiration?

"If you are wondering why am here, then let me tell you, that I am not following you, or stalking you. I am here because I promised Matthew. And I intend to keep my promise," saying this, Ron walked away towards Matt, and away from Hermione. He missed the speechless look on her face which gave way to a hint of smile.

Meanwhile, Ron half regretted his harsh behaviour with Hermione. But he could not just let go of the anger he felt when she tore his letter at the station, without even listening to his side of the story. It was such an ironic situation that, while Hermione was claiming that Ron was making fun of her feelings, she was actually the one who was making a joke out of Ron's feelings.

The day just passed by, with Ron doing everything that suited Matt's crazy whims. Literally everything and literally crazy. As Hermione was keeping a check on Matt as well as dealing with the praises of his teachers about his smartness to complaints about his mischiefs, she managed to steal a look or two at Ron. To her chagrin, she even met his eyes once or twice. She could not quite decipher what she saw in his eyes then.

Soon, Parents' Day was over and Ron stealthily distanced himself away from the school towards his car, to allow mother and son some moments to themselves. He could not hear them speak, but he could see that Hermione looked truly sad as she was parting from her son. He remembered what his father said about her, that this was surely one of the moments when the otherwise strong Hermione looked the most vulnerable. He actually saw how true that was.

Hermione,as usual, could not hold back her tears.She managed to deliver the same old lectures of eating well, writing regularly and not being shy to report any problem to the authorities. Finally, she broke down, "Matt, be safe, my baby. Don't cry!" It seemed that the last sentence was more directed to herself than to her son.

Matt looked at his mother and lifted her face with his small hands. Wiping her tears, he said, "Honestly Mum! I am fine. You are telling me not to cry, and look at yourself. Mum, you are crying!"

"Oh yeah. Silly me!"

Matt understood his mother. He realised how hard she worked to make him happy. He knew that she loved him and he loved her too. He had heard from his Aunt Ginny, how intelligent and brave his mother had been in her school days, and still is, and he wanted to be like her. So he worked hard and was a good child at school, to make his mother happy and proud for him.

"Mum! It's time to go."

"Ok, baby. Take care. And Matt, I am sorry for yelling at you today."

"Its okay, Mum. I love you."

Hermione gave her son a tight hug and turned to leave.

Ron drove in silence all the way. It was raining outside and that stormy weather exactly potrayed his mood right now. For once, he was not in seventh heaven that Hermione was seated next to him, silently. Hermione too, for her part, now completely regretted her behaviour at the bus station, earlier that day. She felt that she had to explain her situation to Ron. He deserved it. So she turned to him.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"I am sorry about today…"

"Oh, no, Hermione. Not at all. You think I am angry at you. Oh no," said Ron, in a tone that sounded that was casual but was actually, very angry and hurt.

Hermione sensed that, because she said, "I think I should explain."

"Explain? Why Hermione? Can't handle that you have, for once, failed miserably in something like marriage?"

That was the last straw. Now Hermione was angry. _How can he say something so rude and cruel?_

"STOP THE CAR!"

Ron too had realised that he had gone too far with that comment. But now, what was done was done. There was no going back.But he didn't stop the car.

"I SAID STOP THE CAR! RIGHT NOW!"

The car stopped and Hermione got out of it immediately, walking away briskly from it.

"Hermione! Wait! I am sorry! Please stop! Come on, it's raining!"

"I don't care for the rain. Ron. Why Ron?"

Ron did not understand what she meant by the question and it showed on his face. However, Hermione was too agitated to notice that as she continued, "Why is it always the woman's fault? Is it my fault that you left me after Hogwarts to pursue your career? Is it my fault that Ian never loved me and left me to chase after some bimbo and her money? Is it my fault tht Ian never bothered to find out anything about his family? Tell me Ron, is it my fault at all. Ron, I have limits too. How long can I bear all this?"

" 'Mione, 'Mione, I understand," said Ron, slowly approaching her. But she stopped him.

"No, Ron you don't understand. You will never understand. I think its best that we part our ways."

Ron was left speechless as Hermione turned back to him again and walked away from him and his life. Ron turned too, but could not help turning back again and again. He was torn so much in his grief that he did not notice the slippery trail and he stepped on it.

"AHHHHH!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks as she heard Ron's shout and ran towards his direction. She was just in time to see his fiery red hair slip away from her. She bent forward to get a clear view of what was happening and soon she was also slipping along the trail, right behind Ron.

Ron could feel somebody else following and managed to looked back. Had he not been sliding, he would have fainted with surprise to find Hermione right behind him. He grabbed a nearby shrub with one hand, to take a break from sliding and as Hermione passed by, grabbed her with the other hand.

There was some kind of an urgency in the situation that made Hermione scream out to him, "Ron! I have something to tell you!"

" 'Mione I want to tell you something too!"

"Mine is a more important thing."

"No! Me first!"

The fact that they were arguing even in such an awkward position, made Hermione roll her eyes as she exasperatedly said, "OK Ron! You first!"

"Thanks Hermione!" Ron said. He knew that this was a very very important issue. He struggled to maintain his hold on the shrub as he said, "I just….want to tell you that……the shrub I am holding to…is-"

Suddenly the shrub's roots gave way and Ron and Hermione were sent sliding again as he said, "Geetiiiiiiiiiing uproooooooooooted" and they landed with a splash in a small pond-like puddle.

They had just managed to control themselves when they suddenly realised the closeness between their bodies. Their eyes met and Hermione said, "What I wanted to say is that……"

Ron placed a finger on her lips, not taking his eyes away from hers, and said, "Shh Hermione! I can see it in your eyes."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced as Ron continued, with a whisper, "No Hermione! Don't say a thing!"

They leaned in for a kiss, full of love. It was more than a kiss. It was a proof of the promise that Ron made to himself and Hermione that he would give her and Matt a better life. It was a kiss that released Hermione from the torment of her past and gave her hope of happiness and love in future. It was a kiss that made Ron forget all about his career plans and Hermione, all about her situation in reality, for now they were too deep in love to notice any problems.

As they parted, there was no need to ask any questions aloud but Hermione felt the need to answer the one that was in Ron's eyes and she just said, "Yes Ron."

Ron could have jumped in the air if he wouldn't have been standing in a puddling filled with waist-high water, but Hermione held on to him said, "Shh Ron! Don't say a thing."

_Kuchh na kaho, kuchh bhi na kaho,_

_Kya kehna hai, kya sunanaa hai,_

_Mujhko pataa hai, tumko pataa hai,_

_Samay ka ye pal tham sa gayaa hai,_

_Aur is pal mein koi nahi hai_

_Bas ek main hoo, bas ek tum ho._

(Don't say a thing, just don't say a thing,

What's to be said, what's to be done,

I know about it, you know about it,

This moment in time seems to have stopped,

And in this moment, there is nobody except,

Only one me, only one you.)

All the way, from Hermione's flat to the Burrow, Ron felt giddy with happiness. He felt almost drunk with it. So when he reached home, he rushed to his room to find Ginny busy chatting with a person. A very familiar person.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to him and gave him a big smile, saying, "Hey Ron! So nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Ron!"

"Oh yeah, hello to you too, Ron,"said another voice in the room.

"Hillary! Hi, how are you? Glad that you could make it,"Ron greeted Hilary with a peck on the cheek.

"Ginny, have you introduced her to the family?",Ron turned to Ginny.

"Actually no, they just came, you know and we had just started tallking when you came,"Ginny replied. "C'mon Hillary lets leave the blokes alone. They have some catching up to do."

Saying this, Ginny led Hillary out of Ron's room, but not before throwing a wink in Harry's direction. Ron noticed it.

"Whoa, mate, what is all that about?"

"I'll tell you that later. But first, tell me about your 'project'?"

"Oh……er…….project? Okay, sit down. I'll tell you."

And Ron told Harry everything about how he met Hermione, how they were put together in the Operation Settle-Down. He even told Harry about all the funny dates, his dream, his dream-woman, Matthew, Hermione's past and how he reached the conclusion that she was the one he was going to marry. Then, he stopped.

All the while, Harry gave all the reactions that Ron had expected him to give at the right moment. Except now when Ron stopped he was confused.

So he said, "Is this the part when I am supposed to ask you about your decision. Because if you don't tell me, I am going to hex it out of you."

Ron smiled. It was a very different smile from his usual lopsided miscevious grin. It was a smile full of maturity, and happiness. But….there was some mischief in it.

He said, "Oh I will tell you if you tell me all about Ginny's wink."

Harry was taken aback and had no choice but to blush.

"Oh, about the wink, er……It's just that……Hillary and I are…um… engaged?"

Without a warning, Harry found himself in his friend's embrace and hugged him back. Truly speaking, in all his years of friendship with Ron, he had never hugged, actually hugged him with brotherly affection. So he was surprised. Pleased, but surprised. Nevertheless, he hugged him back, and said, "Whoa! Who are you and what have you done to Ron?"

"Huh?"

"Mate, you realise that you've become a softie?"

"Yeah, mate. You know how it feel and all?"

"Of course I was just teasing. So are you going to tell or do I go on with my threat?"

But, before Ron could say something, they heard a knock and then Ginny's voice saying, "Dinner's ready Guys!"

Ron got an idea.

"You know what Harry, I think now that I have made a decision. I might as well tell it to everybody. Come lets go. Not to mention, all this emotional stuff makes me hungry."

After dinner, while everybody had settled down Ron decided that this was the time. So he began, "Um Everybody, I have something to share with you guys."

All the chatting stopped and everybody's eyes were now at him. Feeling encouraged, he continued, "Mum, Dad, I know it was your plan to put me on an Operation Settle-Down. So, I just want to say that your plan worked. In the most unusual way, yes, but it worked. What I mean to tell is that I have found the girl I want to marry."

Now everybody's curiosity had reached its peak.

"Mum, Dad, everybody, I have decided to marry Hermione."

That's all there is in this chapter. I thank all of you who have reviewed my story till now. The story will finish soon. The next chapter is going to take some time more. Kindly wait. TIll then keep reviewing. Please!


	11. Chapter 10: What happens Now?

Hello people, I am sorry for not updating so long. These chapters were taking a lot of energy and time. Here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 10: What happens now?**

The silence at the dining table was deafening. Ron summarised everybody's reactionas pure shock. Just shock. Somehow, he was surprised that he did not feel even the slightest tinge of opposition in the room. Or was there any?

"Oh sweet Merlin," came Mrs. Weasley's sudden exclamation, to which everyone started and turned their focus from Ron to her. Even Ron looked at her questioningly.

Suddenly aware of all the attention on her, Mrs. Weasley's voice toned down and she said, "Oh my, Ron. Do you know about Matthew and Hermione?"

"Of course, Mum! I know that Matthew is Hermione's son."

"Then…"

"Look Mum, what has happened to Hermione in her past is none of my business." Looking at everyone, Ron said, "You know, I don't care about her past. All I know is I am going to marry Hermione and that is final!"

Before anyone could offer an explanation, Ron was out of the scene.

Back in his room, Ron had no idea as to why his mother was upset over the decision. He could not sit for long and began pacing. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice his mother enter the room.

"Ron, dear!"

Ron looked at his mother, with lots of questions in his eyes.

"Before you say anything, just listen to me."

Ron was silent and Mrs.Weasley sat on his bed to continue.

"Your father told me that he had told you everything about Hermione's past. I am sorry dear, I didn't know. I didn't mean to tell you that I was against your decision. It's just that your decision took me by surprise. My intention of asking you the question was that I just wanted to make sure that you weren't marrying Hermione out of pity or sympathy. Because heaven knows, that of all the things Hermione has gone through and she deserves, pity is not either of them."

Ron was genuinely shocked at his mother's words, because whatever he had expected his mother to tell him, this was not it. Silence told him that his reaction was expected soon. Not able to handle it, he knelt before her and said, "Mum! Of course I am not marrying her out of pity or anything like that. I would be lying if I said that I never loved her before. I have loved her since we began dating her. Seeing her now, after so many years and as a mother, did surprise me. But now, along with love, I also respect her for standing up and facing everything. And Matthew, he is such an adorable kid. I want to marry her purely because I love her and Matthew a lot."

Mrs.Weasley looked proudly at her son and said, "Good. Then I want you to invite her over for dinner."

Ron couldn't believe his luck. So he hugged his mother with fiercest hug a son could ever give his mother.

Downstairs, at the dinner table, joy was running its highest. Now that Ron's decision had sunk in, everybody was taking their opportunity to tease Ron. So much so that Fred said, "Does that mean that we get to tease Hermione like we do to Ginny?"

"Excuse me?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Well, brother, look at him. All grown up and getting married. Already defending Hermione," George said, with a mock sniff.

"Oh Yeah, but don't forget, Ronniekins, what happened the last time you tried to defend Hermione? Come to think of it, you sure you don't need a new wand?"

The whole room burst into laughter with the memory and Ron, not able to hold his irritation for long, also joined them.

Normally, Hermione would feel very sad and lonely, every time she'd return home after dropping Matt at school. She would clean up her house a bit (it always became messy during Matt's visits), complete her incomplete Ministry work till she would feel sleepy and just drop off to sleep.

But tonight, she was feeling very elated and happy after a long time. She had not felt that kind of happiness since…well since Matt was born. And that was a very long time back. Maybe Ron and the puddle incident had something to do with it.

Maybe? Of course, that incident _did_ have everything to do with her feelings at the moment. Even she, one of the most brilliant students of Hogwarts and a master of vocabulary, did not have words to describe the feelings her heart felt then. It seemed to her as if her body and her mind were separated at the moment and she was in a trance, because while her body was doing the regular jobs of cleaning up, her mind was still stuck at the image when she and Ron had kissed. For once, she did not bother to analyze her feelings. She broke out of reverie, only when she had realised that like as usual, she was sitting at her desk to do her Ministry work. Deciding to give it a break, she just closed it and walked towards her bed.

As she fell asleep, a thousands of thoughts swirled in her mind. Both pleasant and unpleasant. Images of her and Ron dating, the Trio in the war, Ron breaking up with her on the last night at Hogwarts, her meeting Ron suddenly at the Ministry, each irritating yet humorous disaster of a date, Ginny telling her that Ron had found himself a bride….

A sudden knock at the front door woke up Hermione rather rudely. Still in her dreamworld about Ron, she almost mechanically got up. She caught herself, just in time, for being careless and armed herself with her wand. Just because her lifestyle was muggle, it didn't meant she had slacked off over her hexes. She could still throw a mean hex, when push came to shove.

Bracing herself for the worst, she slowly and cautiously opened the door. What, or whom, she saw outside her door left her blank for a second.

"You?"

Of course, it was worst, but nothing like what she had expected. Standing on the other side of the doorway was Ian. Her husband. The same man who left her at a point in her life when she most needed him, Matthew's birth. She still remembered the day like yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was in pain. Not just any other pain, these were her labour pains. She was in labour. A moment which she had waited for long to share with Ian. She had always thought that all the distances that Ian had maintained all these days would fade away, once a baby came into their life. _

_She was being taken away to the labour room, while her doctor kept telling her, "Hermione! It's time! We cannot wait longer!" and she kept telling the doctor, and herself, "No, he'll surely come. He has been for this for a long time, maybe longer than me. Just call him, will you?" She somehow groped into her purse and handed out her husband's business card._

_There was no response, but since the doctor told her that waiting for some more time would be dangerous for her and the baby, she consented to carry on with the delivery._

_It was probably the happiest moment of her life, when she held little Matthew in her arms. She could not fathom, how something so small could look so breathtaking at the same time. Ironically enough, that was the saddest moment of her life, when the nurse told her that there was no response from Ian's office. That was the moment when all her fears came true. All the illusions she had been living in, shattered like glass. _

"_Mrs. Crest? Nobody seems to be receiving calls at your husband's office."_

"_It's okay. There's no need for trying that number now."_

"_I am sorry. And congratulations on the baby, Mrs.Crest."_

_It was at that moment that Hermione really faced the reality because she said,"No, not Mrs. Crest, It's Miss Granger."_

_The nurse had walked away, but Hermione continued in a whisper, "and you, my baby, are Matthew Christopher Granger."_

_End Flashback_

She must have stood there at the doorway for a very long time, because, the next thing she knew, she heard a gruff voice calling to her, "Hermione! Hermione!"

She came out of her trance, but could shake out the loss of speech. Ian looked at her and spoke, "Hermione, my dear, I know you are surprised. No, surprised is understatement. More like shocked, aren't you?"

Still unable to speak, she nodded slowly.

Ian continued, "Hermione,I am sorry to have left you so many years ago. But, all I wanted to do was earn more so that I could give you a more comfortable lifestyle. You do admit that we were not living a very lavish lifestyle then. Then, there was a baby on its way. I just had to-"

Now that the presence of Ian had sunk in, Hermione interrupted, "Wait a minute! What are you doing here? And did you think that, by just walking into my apartment first thing in the morning and explaining yourself, you'll be able to make me forget what you did six years back? Because if that's what you think, you are entirely wrong mister."

Ian was understandably alarmed by the stand Hermione had taken about things. Apparently, he had expected such an outburst. So he shifted a little and said, "Of course not. I did not think that it would be like that. Look, if you need some time, I'll gladly give you that. Whenever you have made your mind, call me. I am staying at a hotel nearby. Here's the number." Ian wrote down the name of the hotel and its number on a paper. Then, he left after kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione would have stood there dumbfounded forever, if the cellphone on the nightstand wouldn't have started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning, my luv"

"Excuse me?"

"Hey hey, its Ron!"

"Oh Ron! Sorry I was kind of preoccupied in my own thoughts. So what makes you call me early in the morning?"

"Oh, _'I just called to say, I love you'_"

Hermione could not control it anymore and started laughing.

"Really?"

"Really! Anyway, jokes apart, I have called you to invite you to dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"Just like that! No, actually I have a surprise for you. So be there…wait on second thought I'll pick you up at four. OK?"

"Ummm...OK."

"Ok, Bye …and 'Mione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I love you."

"I…I love you too."

And Ron hung up. Hermione could not hold it in her anymore and she cried…cried hard for the second time in a week.


	12. Chapter 11: One minute here the next gon...

**Chapter 11: One minute there, the next…gone**

Sitting at her desk at home, Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her work with all turmoil in her mind. She remembered back to her dinner at The Burrow, the previous night.

_Everybody was so happy for her and she…? Her mind was still in the early morning shock she had received with Ian's sudden visit. For some unknown reason, she wanted to tell Ron about it. So she went up his room, but found nobody. But, before she could turn back, two strong arms caught her at her waist and Ron's warm mouth nuzzled at her neck. Then, she heard a whisper in her ear, "I have been wanting to do that for a long time."_

_Then he turned her around in his arms, to face him and bent his head to kiss her, when they heard, "Dinner's ready!" Ron cursed in his breath and led her to the kitchen. Mrs.Weasley, no Molly- she was going to take some time getting used to calling her that- had a twinkle in her eye, as if she was seeing her in new light._

_Ron gave her a ring which he said Molly had kept aside specially for her. Molly had kept aside a special ring for each of her son's wives, and this was for Ron's wife, that is herself. _

Hermione now gazed at her ring, when she noticed a letter on top of her Ministry files. Curiously, she opened it to find Ian's writing on it:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have done many wrongs in my life and now I am paying for them. My biggest mistake was to desert you and our child. Believe me, I will never be able to forgive myself for it. Hermione, I want us to start our life anew. But for that, I need your forgiveness. Even bigger mistakes have been pardoned and given a second chance. I am but your husband. Do I stand a chance?_

_Please accept my invitation for dinner tonight at the hotel where I am staying. If you come, I'll be happy and I'll get my answer._

_-Ian_

If this letter did anything, then it was to multiply the confusion in her mind tenfold. She decided to go with the circumstances demanded, and right now they meant for her accept Ian's invitation to dinner. So, she decided to complete some of the Ministry work she had assigned herself, and fully intended on completing it. The work was not really very heavy or difficult, but it was just a way of keeping her mind of the current problem of her life.

Five o'clock came, and she decided it was time to get ready for her dinner 'date'. She was just leaving her place, when he heard a soft tapping at the window. It was Cosmo. She let him in and untied the message from him. Before she could even pat him, he was gone. She decided to take a taxi to the hotel. In the taxi, she read the letter:

­­_My Dear Hermione,_

_Let me first tell you that I am very happy about yours and Ron's decision to get married. _

_But, yesterday at dinner I noticed that you seemed a little unhappy about something. Is something the matter? Are you worried about yours and Matt's future? Because if that's the matter, then I assure you as Ron's mother that if he were not serious about this, then I would have never consented for this and you know what this means. I have faith in all my children that they would never lie to me in such matters. _

_One more thing, my dear, as a mother, it is very natural for you to worry about Matthew's future. I can understand your worries in this matter. He was always one of us and it is just going to become official. Everything else is going to remain the same. So, don't worry, my dear. You still have time to decide and I promise you that I will support you in any decision you make._

_Lots of love,_

_Molly Weasley_

It was not until she felt wetness on her cheeks, did Hermione realise that she was crying. So much love, so much support. Only Mrs.Weasley was capable of love of such magnitude. She felt some of her fears and doubts melt away after reading that letter.

_Some_ of her doubts.

Dinner with family was always an enjoyable time at the Burrow. Every Weasley was one of a kind and that just highlighted how closely knitted this family was.

Now, imagine having the love of your life around you to enjoy your family time with you. The kind of joy that fills your heart then is just…just unfathomable.

Such was the kind of joy that was bursting from Ronald Weasley's heart whenever the picture of the previous night with Hermione and his family sprung in his mind. So much that he didn't want to open his eyes even when the sun poking its rays at them.

Finally, he had to give in to the protests of his stomach for being kept hungry for so long. Playing chess with Harry and beating him in it never lost its shine. But today, even that did not keep him occupied for long. Harry too was more interested in Hillary than in chess at that moment. But that's a different story.

With Ginny's wedding only two days away, Mrs.Weasley had become like a volcano. So much that they had to tiptoe around her moods. Ron had just stepped out of the door when he heard his mother saying, "Ronald Weasley! Just Where Do You Think You Are Going?"

"Erm…out?"

"Don't try to be smart with me!"

"Sorry Mum."

Mrs.Weasley softened her expression and said, "Oh I am so worried about Ginny's wedding. I don't know how will I do it all."

"Mum, you know you don't have to do it all by yourself. What are we for, after all?"

Mrs.Weasley looked at him surprised, and after giving his words a thought, she said, "Okay then, Ron. Will you do me few favors?"

"At your service, Mum!" Ron said, giving a dramatic bow.

Mrs.Weasley gave a tired, but genuine smile and said, "Just go to the caterers and make sure that they have got everything all right."

"Okay, Mum. Is that all? Do you need me to do anything else?"

"No, dear. That's all for now."

"OK Mum."

Parks were generally not Ron's idea of privacy, but lately he found a lot of solace there. He could think, put things together in his mind, dwell in memories, both happy and sad. He was just in the process of buiding a new dream of him and Hermione when he bumped into a man and all the contents in his briefcase scattered.

"I am sorry," the man said.

"No, I am sorry. I didn't see while walking," Ron said.

"Well, neither was I. Guess that brings us to equal footing?" the man said.

"Yeah, I guess. By the way, I am Ron Weasley. Pleased to meet you," Ron said, offering his hand.

The man accepted his hand and said, "Pleased to meet you too. I am Ian Crest."

Many coffees later, Ian had told Ron everything about his life.

"…and that's why I have come to start my life anew. I am sure Mia will forgive me and will accept my dinner invitation."

Personally, Ron didn't think that there would be a valid reason for Ian's wife to forgive him, but it was not his place to express his displeasure over it. He had grown with the lack of money in the family and knew the worth of a little extra money at home. But he certainly could not digest the idea of abandoning loved ones for the sake of money. That was not something his family taught him. One way, he felt he was the richest person in the world, because he had the best family anyone could have, in the world.

Ron was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed Ian telling him that his wife had come. Shaking himself from his reverie, he turned himself just in time to hear Ian say, "This is my new friend in the city-"

He had turned to meet Hermione's eyes. They gazed at each other for a second.

"Ron. Hi Ron."

"Hi Hermione."

Ian looked surprised. "Do you know each other?"

"Yes, Ian.We do. I work under Ron's father…Arthur Weasley? Besides, we, along with Harry Potter, were at school together."

"Oh, you are _that_ Ron? I am sorry it didn't occur to me then. My mind was just somewhere else."

"Oh, that's fine. OK, I got to rush home. Have some errands to run. It was nice meeting you, Ian. Listen, my sister is getting married the day after tomorrow. So please do come and attend it, along with your…your family."

Saying this, Ron rushed home.

Dinner was quiet and …pleasant, compared to what Hermione had pictured in her mind. _I'll give you some time_, Ian had said and at that time, Hermione was very glad to have that. But, now having some more time had just muddled the issues more. She wanted to consider Mrs.Weasley's letter and at the same time, Ian's letter.

She remembered the time when Ian was trying to introduce her to Ron. If Ron was shocked, he had done a fairly good job of hiding it. She was glad that he had rushed off immediately. That moment was as awkward for her as she imagined it was for Ron.

She sat up and started studying her hands, when she realised that her fingers were bare. There was no ring. She went for her nightstand drawer and removed two rings from it. While one of them was a simple wedding band which Ian had given her, the other was the engagement ring which Ron had given her. For a long time, she sat staring at the rings as if the rings would give her an answer to her problem. It was only when she heard her cell ring, did she realise that she was unconsciously comparing Ian and Ron. Putting that thought aside, she answered her cell.

"Hello, Miss Granger?"

"Yes?"

"This is Headmistress Hopkins, from Matthew Granger's school."

"Is something the matter, Headmistress?"

"Yes, actually. There is a man here, who says he is related to Matthew. He says he has come to pick up Matthew, for a certain family function."

"May I speak to him?"

"Sure. Just a minute please."

The next voice Hermione heard was, "Hello, Hermione? Ian here."


	13. Chapter 12: A Dream Come true

**Chapter 12: A dream come true**

Ian felt that Hermione was not happy with his sudden act to get Matthew from his school. Why, he didn't know. Something was not right in his life. And this was not the first time it happened. Everything was always going wrong in his life and why wouldn't it happen? He had ignored and deserted the only correct thing that happened for the love of money: marrying Hermione. In some of his lonely moments, he _did_ wonder what Hermione would be doing now, how will she be surviving. He came back to find a very strong woman who built her life out of nothing and was proud of it. She had raised a child alone. His sudden appearance at her doorstep did seem to throw her off-balance. Thinking back to all the events that had occurred in the past few days, he felt a new feeling.

That he was not needed here.

"Mr.Crest, where are we going?"

"Why Matt, don't you want to attend your Aunt Ginny's wedding?"

"Aunt Ginny's wedding? Oh yeah! Cool. Does that mean that Ron will be there?"

Ian looked surprised. "Do you know Ron?"

"Yea-oh sorry, yes, I know Ron. He is very nice. Isn't he nice. I hope he becomes my daddy."

Matt was too busy happy about meeting Ron to notice the look of what was a mixture of sadness and envy flicker through Ian's face.

Ron was in the attic, deciding between anger and heartbreak. While on one hand he was angry that fate had taken such a cruel turn on his life, he was heartbroken that he was finally going to lose Hermione for ever. When Ian had introduced Hermione as his wife, he was shocked. In fact, shocked was an understatement. But he hid it, according to him, pretty well, but since he couldn't hold it longer, he got out from there.

He was so deep in grief that he did not notice Harry enter the room.

"Ron." Ron started and looked up.

"Hey Harry. You got me there for moment," Ron said, with a weak smile.

Harry realised that something was wrong with his best friend. Ron was not a guy who constantly brooded over things, like himself. He always was a person who vented out his frustration, mostly on Harry because he was the closest. If Ron was sitting alone with a grave expression on his face, then Harry knew that it was a serious problem, a very serious problem. Harry knew because he had gone through it. Many times. That mood was almost second nature to him

"What's the matter, Ron? You look sad."

"Excellent observation. By the way, when did you come?"

"Cut the crap, Weasley and don't try to change the subject! You know better than me that I am not going to fall for that!"

Ron realised from the look on his friend's face that he meant business. That look was particularly reserved for situations when Harry did the interrogation and drilled information out. No one, friend or foe, had been able to defy that power of emerald green eyes. And now the power was completely directed towards him. Ron gave up.

"OK, I'll tell you. But, promise me that you won't tell anybody. I don't want to spoil the wedding mood."

"I promise."

Ron recounted the whole incident of him meeting Ian by chance and what was the relation between Ian and Hermione. Harry was shocked.

"You mean, after all these years of failing in business, that power hungry git has come back to claim Hermione and Matt?"

"Yeah."

"And he thinks Hermione is going to be happy about it? That she will happily take him in her arms…"

"Harry, Harry, stop. I don't want to think about that?"

"OH, I am sorry Ron. I didn't realise…"

"It's okay, Harry. But you know, I am not very sure about Hermione bring happy about it and stuff. You should have seen her yesterday evening. I have never seen her so pale and tired. Not even after the war. And that's saying something!"

"Well, you and I know very well that Hermione is a very intelligent and a strong woman. She will surely take the right decision. You will have to just hang in there, mate."

"It's strange, you know. Something in my mind tells me the same." After a moment's thought, Ron sat up as if he just figured out something.

"Hey, do you remember when I told you how I realised that Hermione was the one for me?"

"Yeah. That dream. Why, what happened?"

"I just figured out what that meant."

"What?"

"See, remember I told you that she was standing on a baby blanket bound by a gold ring?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, see the baby blanketmeans Matthew, her _baby_ and the gold border of the blanket was her _wedding_ ring. But, you know what? In the dream, she crossed it and came to me. What does _that_ mean? That she will cross her lines and come to me? Will she? No I can't hope. I think…yeah… I'll leave it to her…yeah…"

"Ron? Ron!" Harry shook him, with an amused look on his face. It was not exactly the time for that kind of an expression, but he couldn't help it.

"Huh?"

"Mate, you're rambling."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Got carried away."

"It's okay. I remember Dumbledore telling me that miind is a complex thing. No one knows how it works. Sometimes, dreams do have a significant meaning. So, as I said, just hang in there, mate. Everything will be alright. Got it?"

"Got it! Thanks, mate. I feel a lot better now. Lets go down and see if any more help is needed."

"Actually, I came here for that. To help out."

"Speaking of wedding, when are you and Hllary planning to get married?"

"I don't know……"

It was the reception of Ginny's wedding. Ginny Weasley was now Ginny Weasley-Raymond. Everybody was happy for the newly weds and also, sad that she was no longer their baby anymore.

Ron has kept his calm and had managed to hide his hurt from everybody. He didn't want to spoil the whole wedding mood. After all, it was not everyday your sister, your _only_ baby sister, got married. Still, not being to help it, Ron's eyes searched for Hermione and found her. In fact, she was coming towards him, looking very worried. Too worried.

"Ron!"

"What's the matter, Hermione?"

"Ron, Matthew is missing!"

"Oh, he must be with the other kids. Did you check there?"

"Yes, yes. I checked everywhere! I didn't find him. Oh Merlin where is he?"

Hermione was becoming hysterical with worry and Harry, who was nearby, noticed it and asked. Ron had a slight feeling that he knew where to find Matthew. So, he said, "Harry, Hermione! You search the gardens and the place nearby. I'll search the house. OK?"

And the search began.

"Matthew? Matt, are you here?" Ron asked softly, into the darkness of the attic.

A small sniffle answered his question.

He advanced towards the sniffle and founf himself looking at a very teary face of Matthew.

"Matt, hey, hey, what's the matter?"

"I know, I know everything!"

Ron became alert. He was afraid of what the child was going to ask him, and podered over if he should answer it or not. After all, Hermione wouldn't want her child to know anythng from someone other than herself. That was her right. Ron braced himself for the coming question.

"What do you know?"

"I know, that man, Mr. Crest, he's my daddy isn't he?"

Ron let out a breath.

"Yes, Matt, my boy. He _is_ your daddy."

"But, how can that be? You promised me that you will be my daddy. How can he be my daddy?"

"I know champ. But the truth is that, _he_ is your father, not me. You must face that."

"But, I don't want him. I want you. I don't even like him!"

"Oh, Matt, you mustn't say things like that. He is your daddy and you must love him. But hey, you and I can be friends, can't we?"

"How can you be friends with me? You are so big and I am so small."

Ron almost smiled through his tears, whose presence he had just noticed.

"No, mate. It doesn't work like that. Friends don't bother about sizes or ages. They are….just friends. And friends can do anything for their friend."

"You mean, like you andHarry?"

"Exactly! And you know what? I don't even have to be your daddy for that. It will be much more than that. So…what do you say? Friends?"

"Much more than being my daddy.hmmm………OK, Friends!" and they shook on it.

"OK. Now will you do something for me?"

Matt looked at him.

"When we go down, you will go to your daddy and say, I am sorry."

"But, why should I say sorry? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Didn't you leave his hand and run away when he was talking to you?"

Matt looked at him guiltily.

"So, will you do that? For me?"

Matt nodded to say yes and held Ron's hand as he went to meet his 'daddy'.

When they reached the party, everybody was frantically looking for Matt. Somebody noticed them at the door of the house and the whole gathering went silent. Ian came ahead, but before he could say anything, Hermione had already taken Matt into her embrace muttering, "Matt, my baby. Where were you? I was so worried. Oh please don't do that again to your mummy, will you?"

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and she did calm down. He looked at Ron and could make out that Ron and Matt had sorted out something very important when Ron had gone to look for him. Matt too looked up to Ron and Ron signalled to him as if he were saying, well go ahead.

Matt advanced towards Ian, hesitatingly. Looking up to Ian he said, "I am sorry, Daddy." And lifted his hands as if asking for a hug.

Ian looked at Matt and then Ron. Then, ignoring Matt, in a cold voice, he said to Ron, "Oh, so you knew where Matthew was. All this while, he refuses to accept me as his father and all of a sudden, he talks to you and everything is fine and dandy, is it? What are you, his guardian angel?"

Obviously, Hermione had recovered from the shock of losing Matt and getting him back, because she tried to say, "Ian…wait…"

Ron noticed the look of pain that crossed Matt's face, but he did not say anything. Partly, because he wanted to see why exactly did Matt not like him. It seemed to Ron that Matt was right in not liking the man. Right now, Ian was talking to his family in a manner, nobody who knew them, had dared to use because of the respect his parents had gained over the years.

"And you people, you looked after my wife when she needed someone. I thank you for that. Now I am going to leave with my family," Ian said, in a tone that did not sound least bit thankful.

But what he did after that, was something nobody expected. Not even Hermione, for he grabbed her hand dragged her, literally dragged her away from the whole party.

Hermione tried to pull away, but Ian's grip was way too strong. She even tried saying, "Ian…please leave me…we have left Matthew in the party…let me go…please!" She looked back, and felt that Ron was going away from her….very fast.

At last, she could not control it and…

"IAN! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! AND LET ME GO!"

Ian stopped. She turned him and said, "How dare you insult these people? How dare you?"

Ian opened his mouth to say something to it. But Hermione beat him to it.

"These people" she pointed to the Weasley family "took me in without any questions, gave me a life, helped me through Matthew's childhood, when you…my husband…had deserted me for some senseless goal. And instead of thanking them, you, ungrateful person, have the nerve to insult them and taunt them. Just what gave you the right to do that?"

Then, she walked towards Ron.

"This man," she said pointing towards Ron. "He loved me and accepted me with my past and he loved Matt like his own son. And _you_ have the guts to insult him. Why? Just what wrong has he done?"

Hermione then lifted Matt and smoothing Matt's hair, said to Ian, "and this, Ian, is your son…our son. After years of waiting and few days of rejection, he comes to you because _Ron_ here told him that coming to you was the right thing to do. If he wanted, he could have poisoned his mind against you. But no, he wanted a son to meet his father. But you… you who has only wanted power and money… you are going to understand that, are you?"

"Now, Hermione, love…"

"Love? Don't you dare talk about love to me! Just what in the first place made you think that I'll accept you the moment you walk into my door after a span of 8 years. Love is unconditional, Ian. But you are not. OK, let _me_ ask you something. Say, it were me, who had deserted you for the same reason as you did me, and come back after 8 years. Would you have accepted me, just like that?"

She gave a look at Ian.

"Your expression just gave me my answer, Ian. Of course not. You would have enquired with me about hundred things, only to confirm if I had stayed faithful to you. You wouldn't have trusted me, would you? But I…I didn't ask you anything. But still you came back and almost took control of my life. Why? What gave you the right to do that? Why, because I am a woman? Is that why? Well, I am going to say something now. I should have said this long back. _You_ have no place in my life, Ian Crest. I love Ron Weasley and I am going to do that till my last breath. Do you hear that?"

By now, not only Ian, but also the whole party was stumped by the whole drama unfolding in front of them. Then, Hermione did something that nobody, in their wildest dreams, had guessed that Hermione would do. She advanced towards Ron, came close to him, and kissed him square on the mouth.

At first, Ron was shocked at the whole episode, but then he kissed her back lightly. Hermione pulled back a bit and hugged him tightly saying, "I love you Ron!" over and over. Ron hugged her back, "Oh Hermione, I love you too!"

He could have continued, he became aware of the gathering, more of the person who was approaching him. It was Ian. He immediately took a defensive stance to guard Hermione from him. But, apparently from the defeated look in his eyes, Ian had no such ideas. He said, "Ron, I did the worst mistake of my life by letting go of a precious emotion of love, especially _her_ love. I have learnt it the hard way. I just hope you don't do the same thing."

Then, Ian looked at Hermione and said, "Goodbye, Hermione."

Ian had walked away. Hermione looked till he disappeared, half-fearing that he will come back again and drag her. Ron looked at Harry, who was smiling at him in a very Dumbledore-like fashion which said something like, _well everything turned out fine, didn't it?_

As for Ron, he could not believe that the dream, which he had given up on, had finally come true. He had his family, his friend, his love and his son with him all at once. He did not pay attention to the cheers that had burst in the gathering over such an unexpected end to the evening. All he knew that he had Hermione, deep in his embrace and he was mumbling, "I love you Hermione! I love you Matt! Yes Matt, I am your Daddy now. Of course we are still friends."

He had seen one dream and it had come true. He had nothing else to say.

Author's notes: Well this is a kind of end of the story. Next is the epilogue which is like a flash forward glimpse into R/Hr's family life.


	14. Epilogue: Yeh Tera Ghar, Yeh Mera Ghar

**Epilogue: _Yeh Tera Ghar, Yeh Mera Ghar_**

A/N : The title of the epilogue is the beginning line of a Hindi song, which means "This is my home, this is your home."

_After 5 years:_

Hermione had set the dining table and as she did so, she glanced at the clock in her living room, which was a replica of the good old Weasley clock. Her clock consisted of five hands: Ron, Matthew, herself, and her 3-year-old twins, Maya and Michael.

While hers and the twins hands were pointing towards 'Home', Ron's was (still) pointing towards 'Work' and Matt's was at 'Play'. He had just left to a friends place. He had become pretty outgoing and had a good friend circle. In fact he was a very popular kid in the locality. Maybe that had something to do with his easy relationship with Ron, which was a mix of friend, father and brother. Ron and Matthew talked a lot and about everything on the planet. In fact, for about a year or two after her marriage with Ron, Matthew was happy and content just talking to Ron and did not prefer to go to friends. After a discussion, Hermione and Ron told him to try to make more friends. First, he was reluctant to do so, but now he was the star of his friend circle.

Hermione sighed and thought back to the time when she felt about the possibility of Matt feeling out of place in the Weasleys. Then, Ron had told her, "_Hermione, do you think being a Weasley is just having red hair? No, 'Mione. Even if Matt is not Weasley by blood, he is a Weasley by heart. Everybody loves him and believe me, I have totally forgotten about him not being a Weasley, until you just reminded me._"

Hermione just fell in love with him all over again, then. It was things like these that made her love him more and more. It was times like these when she thought back to Hogwarts days and realised that Ron was always meant for her, then and now.

A sudden movement in the clock hands brought her to the present. Ron's hand was now between 'Work' and 'Home' and now…

"Hello, my family…huh nobody here?"

"Well, what about me, mister? Am I nobody?" Hermione said, with a look of mock anger on her face.

"Oh, Oh, Of course not.. you, my dear, are my everything," Ron said, coming close enough to kiss her.

She gave him a quick kiss and said in a bussiness-like tone, "You are late. The twins have been waiting for you. They are feeling so sleepy, just see that. But they refuse to sleep without you."

All this while, Ron was pouting over not receiving a more romantic welcome. But when Hermione pointed towards the twins, he looked at them with a look of adoration which immediately changed to an apology.

"OK, I'll freshen up and change. You just take them to their room. I'll be there in a jiffy. I'll see you after my 'ritual'."

Ron's 'ritual' involved rushing home from work, freshening up immediately and tucking the kids, mostly the twins and sometimes Matthew, to sleep. This was a daily thing, which was not be missed, followed strictly by Ron, place no bar. Although Matt now insisted that he was too old for such things, everyone knew that he enjoyed it. He worshipped his 'Dad' a lot and Hermione was proud of it, although she sometimes did feel left out. But she got over it immediately. Matthew was happy, and it was not like he did not love her at all. He did love her a lot and had different way of showing it to her.

After two years of their marriage, Ron and Harry had quit Auror job and both had bagged jobs at Hogwarts. So had Hermione. Hermione was Prof.Granger for Muggle studies, Harry was Prof.Potter for Transfiguration and Ron was Prof. Weasley for the DADA. Of course, alternately they also handled Quidditch as a hobby. Since they were top-notch Aurors, they were allowed to quit only on the condition that they enrolled in Auror Reserve, which was for really high-intelligence and time-consuming crimes.

Part of the reason in both of them quitting Auror job was that at that time, both Hillary and Hermione were pregnant. Harry and Hillary had got married the same year as Ron and Hermione. Theirs was a Christmas wedding. After their wedding, Ron and Hermione had both bought a cottage, a nice spacious one, 'Chalet', in Hogsmeade village. Close to Hogwarts, and close to all basic necessities. Of course, what else could compete with Honeydukes and Flourish & Botts?

Hermione remembered the time when she and Ron were planning on having children.

_Flashback_

_Ron was in a particularly romantic mood today, and he was humming away as his head rested on Hermione's lap. He had his eyes closed and so, he could not see Hermione smiling at him, as she watched him. _

_Ron opened his eyes and said, "'Mione, Don't you think Matt needs someone new to play with?"_

_Hermione was caught off-guard with his question. "What do you mean? He has just got new friends to play with. Let him get adjusted to them first. Then let him decide."_

"_But then if we leave it to him to decide and he really does,it mighttake us too long to get someone."_

_Hermione had no clue whatsoever about what Ron was going on about._

"_Too long? How long? What do you mean?"_

"_I mean , maybe about nine months?" Now Ron was looking at her, with a mischevious expression on his face, as he raised his eyebrows suggestively._

_Maybe, it was a just a bad day, because, Hermion had not yet caught on. And that was why she looked clueless. Seeing this expression, Ron's smile faltered and he said quietly, "You know, 'Mione for a smart witch like you, you are pretty daft!"_

"_Just what do you mean by that?"_

"_I mean, 'Mione my dear sweet daft darling, I was talking about having children?" _

"_Children?"_

"_Ye –es, children!"_

"_But, Matthew…children…what if"_

_Ron had immediately understood what she was talking about._

"_Hermione, please tell me you are not thinking that after we have our child, I am going to neglect Matt. Because, there is not a chance in hell that that is going to happen."_

_Hermione was looking at him silently. _

_Ron continued. "'Mione. I understand your worry about Matt. It is very natural for you. But please trust me on this, love, I love you and I love Matthew. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to change that for me. But, if that still does not convince you, then it's better that we don't have children at all, because I know for sure, and I swear by Merlin, there is not a chance in hell that I am going to neglect Matt or lessen my love towards him."_

_It was as if Hermione had been waiting all her life to hear him say just that, because when Ron shifted his side of the bed to sleep, she pulled him back into an embrace and said, "OH, Ron! How do you manage to do that? Go from all romantic to mischevious to serious and then irritate me and then make me fall for you again?"_

_Ron pulled back to look at her and said, "Umm…Animal Magnetism?"_

_Hermione laughed and then said, " I am sorry I ever doubted you. But…"_

"_Shh 'Mione! I understand."_

_End Flashback_

A chime from the clock broke into her thoughts and she wondered where Ron was. Today it was taking him unusually long time to put the kids to sleep. So she went to check in the kids room when she saw the most breathtaking and cutest scene she ever saw and doubted will ever see anything cuter to compete with what was in front of her eyes.

The twins Maya and Michael 'Mike' had the whole room in disarray and their blankets askew. They were running their toy cars and making dolls sit on their father's stomach. And their father? Their father was in sleeping across their beds, sleeping like a baby with a faintest sign of a smile on his face.

Hermione's heart fought between amusement and wonder. While she wanted to 'awww' over the whole scene, she also wanted to let Ron sleep. Maybe, he did have a hard day today. What did he do? She'll ask Harry tomorrow.

Presently, she placed a blanket on Ron who immediately snuggled into it. Suppressing a giggle, she took the kids to her own room, after putting of the lights and slipping out of the room, without saying anything.

THE END

A/N: I want to thank all the reviewers for giving me their reviews. And I am truly sorry for not updating for so long. I hope that the story has been worth the wait.

I know that the "Animal Magnetism" line belongs entirely to JKR. I couldn't resist using it. Kudos to her beautiful sense of humor.

I know you guys must be surprised that I made Harry the trabsfiguration professor. I thought that he wasn't that bad at Transfiguration at school and if he is an Auror, he has to be good at it. And…come on… _Give the bloke a chance! _Also, I guess, Ron looked a little OoC, but I think seeingevil everyday does help you realise the value of goodness in the world. Mind you, we are talking about a mature young man who has seen the worst of the world, not a seventeen year old teenaged boy who has tendency to blow off his handle time and again.(Personally, I think if short temper is indeed a part of Ron's character, it just increases the cuteness in him)

I want to apologise to the readers for taking so long to finish the story. I do have some more ideas in my mind, but I will be working on them after July. Please tell me if I should write more. I do want to. Maybe I'll try shorter ones next time. I guess Harry is upset that he didn't have much of a role. So maybe next I'll try bringing him back in focus.

For now, _Phir Milenge!_ (See ya soon!)


End file.
